HOTD Justiφ's
by CMXB
Summary: A young man gets sent to world where the undead will appear, he isn't someone that likes getting attention but looks like he has to do it to survive in this world along with another enemy that he is not expecting to appear making his life harder.
1. Chapter 1 Rider of the Dead

**Chapter 1 Rider of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

In Japan lives a young man called Judai Suzugamori, he has long brown hair and brown eyes, he wears a long black jacket with a white shirt, jeans and boots with spurs on them, he was in his bed with his room having Kamen Rider Faiz stuff since that was his favorite show, he has all the belts along with having extra riotrooper ones, he had all the figures and weapons and it was one of the fiew things that makes him happy since he was not a guy with motivation, some would call him a slacker or lazy but he just didn't know what to do in his life, he didn't know what to do and what his dreams are some might call him a lost soul.

"Just another day."Judai said, he then looks at his wolf Orphnoch figure since in some way Faiz and him are similar.

Then a flash of light appeared making him cover his eyes, the wolf Orphnoch figure glowed and it merged with him, when he opened his eyes he looked around to see he was in some kind of alley, he looks down to see five briefcases and a duffle bag, he opened one of them to see his Faiz gear and they were all real, he then saw the others were Kaixa, Delta, Orga and Psyga, he then opened the duffle bag to see clothes the riotrooper belts and a note.

He takes it out and it said that he was now in a new world and that he was the new Faiz of that world, he was also altered to be a Orphnoch but he won't die since he was also half human meaning he has both forms and a better life span, he puts it back and takes all his stuff, he then saw the Auto Vajin in its bike mode, he goes towards it and picks up the helmet on and puts it on, he wondered if the other vehicles are somewhere hidden but he can always call them to his side, he puts all his stuff on the bike and goes driving through the city, he was in Tokonosu City a place he never heard off but he was a in different world so whatever.

He stops and see in a alley a woman with long blond hair wearing a white shirt and with a huge chest was being attacked by a thug in another alley.

"Let me go."she said scared.

"Come on baby, I can be nice so let's have some fun."the thug said with a lustfull grin.

Then he got hit in the back of his head with a pipe, he lets her go and looks to see Judai with a bored look.

"You little shit."Thug said and he tries to attack but Judai steps away and hits him in the knee making him fall to the ground, he tries to get up but then Judai puts him in a crossface hold making him scream in pain."okay I give up."then Judai let's him go making the thug run away.

Judai sigh and looks at the woman who smilled and said:"thank you for saving me."

"Whatever."Judai said.

"So what's your name my name is Shizuka Marikawa."Shizuka said.

"Judai Suzugamori."Judai said.

"Judai, so what are you doing at this time of the day?"Shizuka asked.

"I just got here."Judai said.

"Then you don't have a place to stay and don't go to school here yet?"Shizuka asked.

"No."Judai said.

"Then you stay at my place."Shizuka said surprising him."I live there with my friend and since you saved me I can offer you a room and I help get you to school since I works as a nurse."

"Alright."Judai said.

"Great."Shizuka said and she then grabs his arm and drags him to the outside.

He was able to get his bike and they arrived at her house, he got in and when he went towards the living room there was another woman with darker skin and purple hair.

"Oh Shizuka who's our guest?"she asked.

"Rika this is Judai and Judai this is Rika."Shizuka said.

"Well Judai what brings you here?"Rika asked.

"Well you see."Shizuka said.

Shizuka explained to Rika what happened and she was horrfied to know that her friends was about to be raped if he didn't saved her.

"Well if I was there I would have made it worse for that bastard but I should thank you Judai."Rika said.

So you won't mind if Judai stays?"Shizuka asked.

"Of course not, but hope he doesn't look when were dressing up."Rika said with a grin.

"I won't."Judai said in a bored tone.

"Well, this might be interesting."Rika said with a smile since she will have fun being with him.

After some time later Judai lived with Rika and Shizuka, he helped her around the house since she was a ditzy woman, days have passed and Judai was going to a school at Fujimi High, Rika and Shizuka have been very interesting women to spend time with, he some times found Rika flirting nature with him a bit of a drag as she was trying to make him blush, but even with his more laid back personality they still liked being with him to the point that Shizuka gives him hugs many times, which made a rumor on the school that she is sleeping with him, he also met some other students there that he got along alright one he even helped against bullies.

He was now walking around the school, he was wearing the school uniform they gave him, he didn't like it since he prefers his regular clothes.

"Hey Judai."Judai looks back to see Kohta Hirano.

"Oh hey Hirano."Judai said.

"So what's up for today."Kohta said.

"Same as usual."Judai said,

Kohta was a guy that Judai helped out since he was being picked on by three other guys until Judai kicked they're ass, Kohta since then became a friend to Judai even if he wasn't trying to do that.

"Yeah I get ya, I even heard that professor Shido not very happy with you."Kohta said.

"Oh that guy, he is just pissed off because I took care of his goons that he calls students."Judai said.

"Yeah I can see your point."Kohta said.

"Well I need to go I don't want Takagi to annoy me today."Judai said.

"Yeah she can be scary."Kohta said.

"Scary, she's more annoying to me, well see ya later."Judai said and he leaves.

"Oh yeah see ya."Kohta said.

Judai walks towards the entrace of the school, he then heard a sound and looks back to see a guy banging against the gate, Judai raised an eyebrow then he saw four of the school staff trying to get him away one being Teshima and the other Kyoka Hayashi, he saw Teshima grab the guy by his shirt and slams him against the gate, but then the guy bites Teshima's arm making him scream, Judai's eye widen and he then saw him fall to the ground dead, he then saw him twitch which made Judai run foward, he then saw him grab Kyoka by her shirt and he then kicks him away from her.

"Wait your Judai Suzugamori, why did you kick Mr. Teshima?"Kyoko questioned him.

"Look."Judai said and they saw his pale skin."he's not alive."

"But that's impossible he's moving."Kyoko said.

"I think he's telling the truth he looks way to pale and theres blood coming out of him."one of the other teachers said.

"Then don't stand there, run."Judai said but then the other teacher got grabbed and bitten making Kyoko scream.

"Tch."Judai said and he grabs Kyoko making a run for it to the school.

"Wait we can't leave them."Kyoko said.

"It's too late one ran while the other is dead."Judai said to her.

They were running through the halls and Judai said:"we need to get the students before they go crazy."

"You mean going outside as a crazy mob?"Kyoko asked.

"Yes, since the thing that causes everyone to go crazy is fear."Judai said.

Then they heard a announcement:"attention all students, theres an emergency, you must follow your teachers instructions and evacuate, I repeat a violent incident is taking place, wait what are you, no stay away."then they heard screaming and a crash.

"It's too late."Judai said.

Then the students all came out screaming and pushing each other away, Judai grabbed Kyoka and went inside a room to avoid most of the crowd.

He then looks out and said:"let's go."they then went out and went to the other side.

They then passed through many halls and then they found another one of those things here, they then run to another hall to avoid it.

"But how can this be, they're already here."Kyoko said.

"Look they must already bitten someone else, like what happened with the other teachers just one bite can turn you into one of them."Judai said.

Then they saw Misuzu Ichijou and Toshimi Niki walk down the hall in front of them and Kyoko said."wait those were Ichijou and Niki."

Judai then runs towards where they were going with Kyoko following him, they then arrived at a stair case with them holding hand, then they saw a zombie on the floor and he was about to catch Niki.

Judai then saw a chair that was knocked out of the class, he picked it up and throws it at the zombie, he hits the head killing it and made Toshimi and Misuzu look at them as they walked towards them.

"Miss Kyoko and Judai."Toshimi said happy to see them.

"It's good to see your both alright."Kyoko said.

"Yes, and I'm glad your also okay Judai."Misuzu said looking at Judai.

"Whatever."Judai said."let's go."he then continues while they followed him.

"Suzugamori you can't just walk ahead while theres danger around the corner."Kyoko said.

"Look just calm down, I don't care what they do to me."Judai said shocking them.

"What, but we don't want you to get hurt by them."Toshimi said.

"Really well I don't have a motivation outside of a few people that care for me."Judai said.

"What but what about your family?"Misuzu asked.

Judai stopped, he gave a sigh and said:"they're gone."they got surprised by that."they are not with me and miss Shizuka was the only one that gave me a place to stay so if anything she and her friend along with a few are the only ones I can try to live on."

They got sad for him, so he didn't have a actual motivations or dreams he just lived on, they walk around and then they found a classroom to hide in for now, they locked the door using the desks and wait for some time to get a hold what is happening.

Judai looked outside to see the madness going on, he saw students running around while the zombies get them, the zombies starting eating a lot of them while turning them into more zombies, he then takes out something from his pocket being the Faiz phone without them seeing and puts it back thinking if he would needed against a bunch of creatures that he could kill on his own.

"I can't get a signal."Toshimi said trying her phone.

"Me too."Misuzu said.

"Well I don't like you brought your phones to school I guess that is not something I should be worried about now."Kyoko said.

"Theres still must be some that are still okay."Toshimi said.

Juda then looks outside the door and sees it was clear, he then starts to take off the table and opens the door, then they heard a scream.

"Wait that was Takagi."Misuzu said.

They then run towards where the scream was, they arrived where the Teachers lounge was close and they found Kohta and Saya there with her throwing stuff at a zombies, Judai then run towards it and gives a jumps kick snapping the zombies neck and killing it, it then falls to the ground.

Saya calmed down and saw her hero was Judai and said:"Suzugamori."

"Takagi."Judai said.

He then picks her up, then Takashi, Rei, Saeko and Shizuka all came, Shizuka saw Judai and got happy.

"Judai."Shizuka said and she goes to give him a hug making his face on her chest.

"Hey Shizuka."Judai said.

"Judai."Takashi said seeing him since they were classmates.

"Toshimi, Misuzu."Rei said happy to see them and they smiled seeing her too.

Saeko then looks at Judai and said:"well Judai it's nice seeing you again."Judai remained quite and he knew her in the beginning of his school day since they bumped into each other and she was somehow interested in him.

"Yeah man it's awesome seeing you again."Kohta said.

Saya then said:"why are you all so happy don't you see were in danger here, I'm the smartest one here."Then Judai stopped her by grabbing her shoulders, she then looks at a glass to see her reflections and sees she was covered in blood."my uniform, my mom will have to get it to the cleaners."she then grabs Judai hugging him, he got surprised and just hugged her back since she was in shock.

After some time later they went inside the Teachers lounge and barricated the door, Judai was now sitting next to a window again just looking outside and seeing all the carnage and deadpeople walking around, he then looks to where Saya was and she was now wearing glasses.

She notices him looking at her and said:"what, my contact lenses keep moving around."

"Nothing, it fits you."Judai said surprising her.

"Well thanks, I didn't know you could actually give a compliment mister silence."he then simply shrugs it off.

"That is simply how Judai is, he might not show how nice he is with words but he helps others and he's sweet."Shizuka said.

Kyoko then dragged her to the other side of the room and asked:"Shizuka is it true that Suzugamori doesn't have a actual motivation to live on?"

"Oh he told you, well yes since he doesn't see much in life for him since he doesn't see a purpose for him but I'm helping him get better."Shizuka said.

"If this is him better than I wonder what was him before meeting you."Kyoko said looking at Judai.

Rei was then watching the news and Takashi noticed it and saw the news was saying that wasn't telling them about what is actually happening and he punches the table.

"Dammit it, why arem't they telling us anything else."Takashi said.

"They're afraid to causing a panic."Saya said.

"A panic?"Rei asked.

"Yeah you idiot, first panic then chaos and chaos causes a disruption of order and then when order is disrupted, well you should just hand it all over it to the walking corpses."Saya said.

"So they're everywhere."Takashi said.

"That's crazy everything was normal when I checked the internet this morning."Kohta said.

Judai thinks about it, this outbreak is too perfect for not to be found earlier, someone must be doing this from behind the scenes.

"But could them be appearing this fast."Takashi said.

"Them?"Judai asked him.

"Oh yeah we thought of calling those things them since."Takashi said.

"Don't be a cliche, they're called zombies you idiot."Judai said making him surprised."they have a actual name so don't be going the cliche route and just call them for what they are."

"Okay fine they're zombies, so what's your big idea?"Saya asked him.

"Well these guys aren't normal corpses so the laws of what happens to them won't affect zombies so they won't decompose."Judai said.

"Oh well that's bad."Shizuka said.

"We need to go to a safe place and contact our families to see if they're alright."Saeko said.

"So how are going to get out?"Toshimi asked.

"We could use one of the busses since they keep the keys here."Kyoka said.

"Oh that's right."Shizuka said grabbing the keys.

Then they all got ready with they're weapons, Takashi being a bat, Saya a homemade spear, Saeko a boken sword and Kohta a nail gun modified like a gun, they then went outside and they run down the halls with Takashi and Kohta taking out a few that were in front, they then found Takuzo with a group fighting off the zombies, Kohta then fired a shot at the one closer to them and killed it, Saeko jumps off a railing to attack another, Rei used her spear to stab one and Takashi charges down stairs hitting them with his bat.

After they killed them Naomi said:"Thank you."

"Keep it down, has anyone been bitten yet?"Saeko asked.

"What no, no one."Naomi said.

Judai walks down with his hands on his pockets with Toshimi and Misuzu behind him.

"Suzugamori."Kawamoto said smiling looking at him.

He just looked at her and then looked away but she still smiled, he got so much attention from this school that he didn't want.

"Were getting out of here, want to join us?"Takashi asked them.

"Uh sure."Naomi said.

They then arrived at the entrance only to see it was covered with zombies, they were on the stairs to avoid being seen.

"Man there a bunch of them."Takashi said.

"From what I can tell the only thing they react to are sounds, they can't see us so it's pointless to hide from them."Saya said.

"Why don't you go down and prove that theory?"Takashi asked.

"But even if we keep going through inside the school, once we get attack were going to be stucked."Saeko said.

"We have to get through the gate we don't have any choice."Rei said.

Judai then gets up surprising them and goes down stairs.

"Judai."Shizuka said but then Saya covered her mouth to stop her to make a loud noise.

Judai was in the middle of the zombies, one was walking in front of him but it passes by him, Judai didn't get scared he still had his normal expression, he then looked down and found a shoe, he picked it up and throws it against the lockers making a noise causing the zombies to go towards it.

"Awesome."Kohta said seeing that Judai was brave and didn't get scared.

They then walked down the stairs, Takashi and Saeko opened the doors and they started to exit through them, a student carrying a pole was walking down stairs but then he hits the railing with it causing a noise to echo through the school.

"RUN."Takashi yelled and they run towards the bus.

"Why did you opened your big mouth, we could have made it here by taking care off close by."Saya was then interrupted when Judai grabbed her arm and dragged her with him.

Takashi and Seako were doing they're best knocking away the zombies that were in they're path, Judai was with Naomi and Saya and then they heard Takuzo scream, they looked back to see him getting eaten alive, Naomi was about to go to him but then Judai grabbed her arm and gave her a look saying don't do it, she tries to go but he punched her in the gut knocking her out.

"Was that necessary?"Saya questioned and he picks her up.

"She would have killed herself."Judai said.

They then went towards the bus, they got everyone that survived inside and put Naomi next to Toshimi and Misuzu to keep her in check.

"While I don't like that you used violence against her I can see that you were trying to stop her from dying."Kyoka said to Judai.

"Yes Judai just wants to help."Toshimi said.

Judai then goes towards the entrance and they saw another group coming towards them while Shizuka was trying to get the bus to work.

"Wait for us."One said and Judai knew some of them being Yuuki Miku, Taniuchi and Shido which made him narrow his eyes.

He then saw a student grabbing his leg pleading for help but he just kicked him in the face, but then a zombie came and bites him in the shoulder at least he's a goner, but then his skin started to change and then he transformed, everyone got shocked and he was now the Snake Orphnoch.

Shido looks at him self and saw blades with rings for handles on his hands then Kurokami said"Professor."then he stabbed him and Tsunoda in the chest with the blades.

"My what wonderful power."Shido said.

"You son of a bitch."Tsunoda said while blood came out of his mouth.

"Now you should know the weak die and the strong survive so I win."Shido said and he then slashes them in half.

"That monster."Rei said.

"Well with this power these things are no threat to me."Shido said slicing some zombies coming towards him."and I think will take all the women for me."

Kohta tries shooting him but the nails just fall down shocking him, Saeko charges at him but she simply breaks her sword in two and kicks her away.

"Didn't you hear I'm invincible."Shido said.

Judai then goes out side and looks towards Shido, he then takes out the Faiz phone. he then types 5-8-1-2 and presses enter.

**AUTO VAJIN COME CLOSER!**

Then his bike came and crashed into Shido sending him back.

"Wait that's Judai's bike."Shizuka said.

"How did that come here in the first place?"Saya said confused.

Judai goes towards the bike and it had one of his cases on the back, he then opens it and birngs out the Faiz belt, he puts it on his waist and he then presses 5-5-5 on his phone and pressed enter.

**STANDING BY!**

Then a standby noise was heard, closes the phone and said:"henshin."he then puts it on the slot and pushes it down.

**COMPLETE!**

**(Insert Justiφ here.)**

Then from the belt came red lines then went to his body and they transformed him into Kamen Rider Faiz, they all got surprised and Kohta was excitted saying:"that's so cool he's like a superhero."

"What, how did he do that?!"Saya said shocked.

"Wow."The girls outside of Rei and Saeko said.

"Who the hell are you?"Shido said while getting up.

"Kamen Rider Faiz."Faiz said.

He then takes out the case and they heard.

**BATTLE MODE!**

Auto Vajin changed to its robot form making them even more surprised while Kohta was fan boying.

"Man I'm glad he's on our side."Takashi said and Rei nodded.

"Take care of the zombies that get close to them, I'll deal with Shido."Faiz said and Auto Vajin goes to protect his group.

Auto Vaijin then start to take out any zombies that came close by simply punching them destroying they're skulls and they're bodies.

Shido then charges at Faiz who dodged his blades and kicks him away, Shido tries it again but Faiz simply dodged them with ease and gave him a few punches and punching him away.

Faiz then puts the case on the ground and used it as a seat and takes out the phone, he then puts 1-0-6 and pressed enter.

**BURST MODE!**

He then switches it to gun mode and points it at Shido who got up, Shido charges at Faiz but he shot three time at him, then he pressed 1-0-3 and enter.

**SINGLE MODE!**

He then shot a beam at Shido pushing him away and he falls to the ground, Faiz stopped and looked to his right to see a girl zombie crawling towards him, he simply raised his right arm bashed her skull in.

He gets up while putting the phone back and some zombie were coming towards him but he simply punched ones head away, backed handed another and kicked a third one away.

He saw Shido getting up so he takes out the pointer and the memory from the phone, he puts the memory on the pointer.

**READY!**

Faiz then attached it to his right leg and then opened the phone and pressed Enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Then the phone sent energy through the red line on his right leg and it made contact with the pointer making it charge up, Faiz goes down to one knee and he then jumps into the air while Shido got up, then Faiz does a flip and points his legs at Shido making the pointer shoot a energy drill that stopped in front of Shido, Faiz then did a flying kick with his right foot glowing red and kicks through the drill making it hit Shido, Shido grunted and Faiz appears behind him, then a Ø appeared on Shido making his body burst into blue flames and he turned into dust.

Faiz looks back to where Shido died and then goes to pick up his case, he then goes towards the bus seeing that only the girls from Shido's group survived, some of the zombies still tried to get him but he simply took care of them with a few punches and kicks, he then felt his foot being grabbed and looked down to see one trying to bite him but it didn't work, Faiz lifts his foot up and crushed it's skull in.

He gets on the bus and sees all of them looking at him but then Takashi said to Shizuka:"okay go."

"Hang on"Shizuka said and she starts the bus driving it towards the gate while the Auto Vajin followed them.

**VEHICLE MODE!**

Auto Vaijin changed to the vehicle mode and follows them, there was horde of zombies at the gate but then the Auto Vaijin changed to its robot mode holding a wheel on its right hand, it then shoots a barrage of shots at them killing all the zombies, the bus then crashed through the gates with Auto Vaijin in vehicle mode.

Faiz sits on a seat and opens the phone and presses the end call button to trasnform him back, then Kotha said:"man Judai that was so cool, when did you become superhero?"

"Wait that is what your asking how about we ask what happened to Shido, when he got bitten he didn't become a zombie he turned into that thing."Saya said.

"Look we don't know what happened to him, all we can do is be glad that he was stopped."Saeko said.

"Yeah good riddance."Rei said.

Naomi then woke up and saw he was in the bus and said:"wait where's Takuzo?"

"Naomi he's gone."Misuzu said.

"No."Naomi said then she gets up, she goes towards Judai."why did you stop me, please just bring me back I can't be without him."Judai then slaps her in the face surprising them.

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, go killing yourself is just stupid, I don't care if you prefer to die next to your love one what I do know is your parents might be alive and your just going to kill yourself without any consideration what they might think."Judai said shocking her since she didn't think about it."if you still want to go back your going on foot, were not going back just because you want to commit suicide and maybe he would have wanted you to live on but okay if you want to die with him we're stopping and you walk back to school"

"He has a point."Kawamoto said and Tanuichi nodded.

Naomi thinks about and then goes back to her seat.

"Did you really have to yell at her like that?"Rei asked him.

"What do you think stupid, if he didn't she would just go back to school."Saya said.

"He was just helping see that if she died then it would be her parents being miserable."Kyoko said.

"Look let's just rest for now, we need to get ourselves calm after what just happened."Takashi said.

They all agreed and sit on they're seats while Shizuka drived, Judai knew that he was going to explain somethign but he can't tell them about the orphnoch without sounding suspicious but he will just take a nap and see what happens next since things got complicated with Orphnochs now.

**Note:Faiz has appeared and Shido is dead, now the only members of his group are just the girls, Kyoko, Naomi, Toshimi and Misuzu are alive in this version thanks to Judai's presence, now before some of you ask no Takashi won't be Kaixa or Delta or Orga or Psyga he might be a riotrooper and thats it, all the main rider belts go to Judai and only him and this will be a harem with some of the choices obvious.**


	2. Chapter 2 Dead or Alive

**Chapter 2 Dead or Alive**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After escaping school the group has been driving down the road, it was night time and the road was mostly closed off since the road was blocked by traffic, many people were trying to run away, Judai wakes up and sees Saeko watching him.

"Good morning Judai."Saeko said.

Judai turned around, ever since he met her she has this aura around her that made him want to be far away from her, he didn't know why but it's very close to what he hates, but she always bugged him no matter how much he stays away from her, she was the top kendo student before all this happened, many boys wanted to be her boyfriend and she rejected them, when he didn't show any interest she found him to be interesting because the way he acted towards her.

"Judai."Toshimi and Misuzu said and they went up to him.

Saeko frowned since her moment was stolen, after seeing him and the way he always sees her made her insterested, she wanted to know more about him since to her he was a enigma, she had offered him to join her club but he turned her down saying he wasn't interested, something about him made him interesting to her and she wants him to be her other half.

Takashi then goes up to Judai and said:"so Suzugamori care to tell us about the suit you used?"

"Fine, it's called Faiz a suit that makes me stronger just for a short version, it was gifted to me before coming to town I just never had a use outside of practice with it."Judai said.

"So who gave it you?"Toshimi asked.

"I don't know some stranger gave it to me."Judai lied and they believed him since he had an amazing poker face.

"Still it's so cool."Kohta said.

"I saw some of the stuff you used looked regular things like a phone but that not only have turn into your suit but it also was a gun."Saya said.

"Yes some of the stuff seemed to be made to hide in plain site, but that's all I know so don't bother me."Judai said.

"Jeez you could be nicer, from the day we met you we didn't see you smile once, you always like act like you don't care."Rei said then she saw Toshimi and Misuzu give her signals to stop."what?"

"And I don't care, I don't have a reason to care about the future."Judai said shocking those that didn't know.

"What do you mean you don't care about the future?"Saya questioned him.

"Simple, I never found a reason to live on or a future to get, the only thing I got to keep living is just the few people that care about me."Judai said and they got sad for him.

"Man that's tough."Takashi said sorry for him.

"So that must be the reason you never smile."Kohta said.

"Well not exactly but I don't want to tell."Judai said.

"Okay everyone give Suzugamori some space."Kyoko said and they went to they're on seats.

Saya and Kohta were sitting next to each other and Kohta said:"man to think a guy as nice as him feels like that."

"Some people have that way of thinking, we have troubles finding our place in the world to the point they stop caring but they're must be more for him to not even smile."Saya said.

"You like Judai don't you?"Kohta asked.

"What, don't be ridiculous."Saya said to him.

"I fell bad for saying that to him."Rei said to Takashi.

"Hey don't worry, you didn't know, there are times where we do question what can we do and if we have a purpose, we just need to help him out."Takashi said.

Shizuka looks a mirror to see Judai and said:"oh Judai."

Miku Yuuki looks at Judai and felt sorry for him, when she met him she tried to make him fall for her like most boys but he didn't care, she tried so many times but she felt her spirit broken not being able to do it, she cried after that but when he saw her crying alone at a tree he said your not ugly if your asking, and that made her smile, but now she felt she should help him out.

Naomi got up and walks towards Judai, Judai looks up to see her and she said:"Suzugamori, I'm sorry."

"For what?"Judai asked.

"For what I did, I should have been more appreciated that you saved me but I wanted to go back so forgive me."Naomi said with her eyes closed.

"Whatever, your okay now."Judai said and she smilled because of that.

Naomi returned to her seat and Judai looked outside of the window, he sees some police shooting at the zombies and he wondered how many were still left of the police, the way they're just shooting they're waste ammo and give them a chance to grab them.

Then a explosion was heard at the front of the street, Judai looks to see a huge fire and from it were three figures, two were hard to tell but one then transformed into a centaur that made Judai's eyes widen, he then looks to his right to see another road that had a blockade.

"Go to the other road."Judai yelled making them look at him.

"What why would we risk it."Saya said.

"Just do it."Judai said.

"Alright."Shizuka said and she drives to the other road running over the blockade.

"Suzugamori did you know what those things were?"Takashi asked.

"It's was the same as what happened to Shido."Judai said surprising them.

"So it's another of those things?"Kawamoto said.

"But I'm sure you can take them."Tanuichi said.

"One on one yes, with the Auto Vajin I might be able to fight two but three is something I don't want to test out yet, if I die then you wouldn't stand a chance."Judai said.

They got nervous and Saya said:"well thanks for the vote of confidence, so what just fight them one by one and hope they don't have anyone else."

"Look all I'm saying I have tools and skills to defeat them you know what happened against Shido two of us didn't make a dent while I was able to take him down, plus theres gotta be others that are stronger than him so we shouldn't risk it since these things aren't dumb."Judai said.

"You have a point there."Rei said.

Shizuka then saw a gas station and said:"theres a place we can refuel."

"Good than we make a stop since it's quite here."Takashi said.

They stopped at the gas station and Judai went towards the station while they try to refuel.

"Great it's self service we won't get anything from it unles we put money or a card."Takashi said.

"Then I'll go get some while you wait here."Judai said.

Judai went inside and went towards the cash register, he tried to press the button to open it but it didn't work, Judai sigh and goes up to the counter, he grabs it and throws it to the ground breaking it, he then starts to pick up the money from the floor, while they waited Rei was resting behind one of the gas pumps wainting, then someone grabbed her making her scream they looked to see a thug carrying a knife.

"Rei."Takashi said and he saw the guy holding a knife near her neck.

The thug starts to laugh and said:"hey you got a hot piece of ass here."

"You let her go."Takashi said with his bat in his hand with the other watching from the bus, Saeko coulnd't do much after losing her sword in her fight with Shido but Kohta was ready to shoo if something happens.

"Why would I do that, you think I'll go for one of those stinky ass zombie bitches, think again mother fucker."The thug said.

When Judai saw that his eyes showed anger, he didn't care much about Rei but what that guy was doing and how he acted made him mad.

"Jesus man are you crazy."Takashi said.

"Crazy, hell yeah I am, my family became them right in front of my own eyes, I had to smash everyones head, my father, my mother, my grandma, my brother and even my little sister too, how can I be normal, you wouldn't think I'd be fucked up."Thug said and then laughs.

Then Judai hits him from behind and making Rei run towards Takashi, Takashi then charges in and hits him over the head sending the guy down, he was bleeding and looks up to see Judai who had his emotionless eyes looking at him.

The thug couldn't understand how can no one be crazy in this type of world and yet he didn't feel nothing, then Takashi hits in the leg with his bat breaking one of them.

"That was for messing with my girl."Takashi said making Rei smile.

"Here."Judai said giving Rei the money and she understood so she went to fill the bus with gas.

Judai pinned the guy down with his foot and he couldn't get up, Rei then finished and they went towards the bus.

"Wait you can't leave me here, what kinda of fuckers are you?"he yelled out to them and they look at him with disgust.

They then drove off as zombies came and he screamed in fear as they came close to him.

Rei was now sitting with Takashi, he put his arm around her making her smile, then they heard a crash from the station and they looked back to see the zombies get blown away, then from it came the Elephant Orphnoch, he then looks at them holding his cannon and said:"I'm going to get you, you fuckers."he then shoots at them making a explosion happen next to them making Shizuka almost lost control.

"No way, he came back as one of those things."Takashi said shocked.

He then morphed into a centaur form and charges at them, he was catching up to them while they were trying to avoid him, he then goes to the side and starts to ram them making most of the girls scream while he was roared at them, Judai then took out the belt and goes towards the exit.

Then the orpnoch punches the side of the bus making his arm go through it and he tries to reach out for Rei while Takashi pulls her back, Judai then types 5-8-1-2 on the phone and presses enter.

**AUTO VAJIN COME CLOSER!**

The Auto Vajin came and it charges towards the Orphnoch.

**BATTLE MODE!**

It then transforms and tackles the monster away and they reached towards the bridge, the Elephant lands on the floor below and turns back to it's humanoid form, the bus stops since the attack made it get too damaged, then the Elephant takes out the cannon and shoots a few blasts making the Auto Vajin dodge them, he then shoots one towards the bus and they all ran away in time as the bus explodes.

"No, now we have to go on foot."Takashi said.

"We have bigger thing to worry about."Saya said pointing at the elephant.

Judai goes foward and puts the belt on his waist, he then presses 5-5-5 on his phone and pressed enter.

**STANDING BY!**

He closes the phone and said:"henshin."he then attaches it to the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

He then transforms into Faiz and charges towards the Elephant, Elephant saw him and tries to shoot him but the Auto Vajin shoots him in the back which gave Faiz then chance to kick the cannon away and starts to give a few punches and kick and then kicks him away to the ground.

"Go protect them."Faiz said to the Auto Vajin as it goes to protect his group from the zombies.

Elephant charges at Faiz and tries to hit him but Faiz dodges each of his attacks and punches him each he missed, he then went to his rush form and tries to hit him but Faiz jumps over him kicks him in the head making him dizzy.

Faiz lands on the ground and the elephant hits wall, Faiz then takes out the Faiz phone and typed 1-0-6 and pressed enter.

**BURST MODE!**

Faiz then changed it to the gun mode and shoots at the elephant in the back making him angry, the Elephant then charges at him again and Faiz stepped to the side making him to towards the water and he could barely move being too big.

Faiz then take the pointer and the memory, he puts the memory on the pointer.

**READY!**

Faiz then attached it to his leg and pressed enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The energy was sent to the pointer and he then runs towards him, Faiz then jumps to the air pointing the pointer at him and a drill appeared, he then does the rider kick again and he hits him making the drill hit the Elephant, he then appears to the other side and goes to the water while a Ø appeared on the Orphnoch, he then burst into blue flames while screaming and then turned into dust.

Faiz gets out of the water and he then sigh, he cancels the transformation and goes towards the group.

"Well we won't able to use the bus, so what now?"Takashi asked.

"How about we just call it a day."Shizuka said.

"What?"Kyoka asked.

"You see my friends home is close from here so we can stay there, I live there with Judai too."Shizuka said.

"Oh right, well the rumors are true after all."Kohta said.

"You didn't do anything to him did you?"Kyoko asked her.

"Oh no, I swear we just offered him a place to stay."Shizuka said.

"Is there a shower there, I really need one."Saya said.

"Yes."Judai said.

"Also she even has a vehicle that she made for Judai for vacation but she made it really strong and big."Shizuka said.

"I'll go, I'm the only one with a vehicle so you guys stay here while I'll go check it with her."Judai said.

"Okay."Shizuka said.

"Judai."Yuuki called out to him and he looks at her."be careful."

"Fine."Judai said and she smiled.

"What's up with her, she's the school slut yet she cares for Judai?"Toshimi said.

"Yeah do you think she likes him?"Misuzu asked and they got worried, they talked in private and they both love him so they want to be with him together.

Then Shizuka and Judai ride towards the place with the Auto Vaijin in vehicle mode with Shizuka behind him and she was holding him tight with one of her hands on his crotch.

"Oh it's been so long since I felt something like this."Shizuka said.

"Whatever."Judai said.

"Don't be so mean Judai."Shizuka said.

After making sure they got the group and arrived at her house, they saw a huge RV but it was black and armored like that of a war vehicle, it was painted black with a top part that had like a gun stand since it has a machine gun part to attach to it.

"Wow this so awesome."Kohta said excited seeing it.

"It was a gift to Judai when we decided to go on a trip together."Shizuka said.

"To where a war zone."Saya said and Kyoko even nodded.

"Still it's might help more outside of the bus."Rei said.

They then looked up to see more zombies inside the place and Takashi said:"stay here will deal with them."Takashi charges in with Rei, Auto Vajin in battle mode and Judai charging towards the zombies with Kohta shooting at some of them.

It became instinct to them, but they knew while the zombies were a danger the real threat were the Orphnoch and what made Judai worried was the one that he saw in the fire, since he knew what it was so he will just have to get ready for it.

**Note:The elephant Orphnoch appeared and theres three more with one was slightly revealed, they have a better vehicle since it was suggested by kival737101 with my touch to it and it will be revealed what it has inside later now to answer a review Bobby Jenkins I won't do one punch man for Kuuga it's going to be dbz also Zero I don't have any plans since i'ts the heisei riders I'm doing now.**


	3. Chapter 3 Existence

**Chapter 3 Existence**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After dealing with the zombies they got rid of them and cleaned up the place, the girls then went to take a bath together while the guys went to get some weapons from the lockers, they could hear they're voices.

"Come on those can't be real."Rei said as she was touching Shizuka's boobs.

"Stop it miss Miyamoto."Shizuka said.

"Stop that at once."Kyoko said.

"Sounds like they're having fun."Takashi said while he and Kohta were opening the lockers while Judai was lying down on the bed.

"Do you wanna go have a peek?"Kohta asked.

"I don't wanna die just yet."Takashi said.

"What about you Judai?"Kohta asked.

"I'm sleeping."Judai said.

"Man your just okay with this whole situation, I know you don't have any real like motives but come aren't you scared eve just a bit?"Takashi asked.

"No, the zombies I don't fear since to they're nothing the other monsters are the real threat."Judai said.

"I can see your point there."Takashi said.

With the girls they were all naked still bathing, Kawamoto and Taniuchi were together bathing and Kawamoto said:"hey Taniuchi what do you think of Suzugamori?"

"Well, he's seems lost, not knowing what his place in the world is that is so sad."Taniuchi said.

"So are you interested in him?"Kawamoto said with a smirk making her blush.

"What, I mean he's handsome and he even helped me once but I don't know."Taniuchi said nervous with a blush.

"So wanna share him?"Kawamoto said shocking her.

"What?!"Taniuchi said.

"Come on theres no more rules in the world so we can have the same guy, so wanna do it?"Kawamoto said.

"I don't know."Taniuchi said.

They were being heard by Toshimi and Misuzu along with Miku and they weren't very happy about it.

"No fair they're claiming Judai like that."Toshimi said.

"That's right we deserve him not them."Misuzu said.

Miku then looks at Naomi who was taking a shower alone with her back turn at them, she goes up to her and noticed a few tears dropping down from her face, Miku understood what she was feeling she still missed her love.

Miku puts a hand on her should getting her attention and said:"Naomi I know that you still miss him but if you keep crying because of him you will not only destroy yourself but also make him miserable too."Naomi started crying even more and then she gave Miku a hug and she hugged her back, they then seperated."it's best to move on."

"But with who, the only boys here are just Takashi, Kohta and Judai."Naomi said then she got a lightbulb."do you think Judai would like me, I can maybe help him?"

Miku got worried since she liked him too but she said:"maybe but we'll just have to see how thta will go with him."

"I won't give up."Naomi said determined to move on and help Judai.

Shizuka escaped from Rei's gropping, she then remembered Judai and a part of her wished it was him, she didn't want to admit in the beginning but she did grow feelings for him when she always helped him be more open and despite his attitude of not caring she found him to be very nice in her oppinion, she didn't try to make it official since she was afraid with her job but now the world is changed it might be her chance.

Saeko and Saya were sitting next to each other and Saeko asked:"so Takagi is there someone that has caught your interest?"that made Saya blush.

"What, what brings that up all of a sudden."Saya said and a image of Judai appeared in her mind making her blush even more.

"Just asking to pass the time, so is there someone?"Saeko said.

"Why don't mind your own business and what about you?"Saya said to get back at her.

"Oh theres a guy I like and I'm pretty certain that we have the most chance getting out of his mess alive."Saeko said making Saya irritated.

With the guys they found Rika's stash of guns and Takashi and Kouta were putting together them, Judai was now at the balcony looking over the streets, the zombies roamed around and while no humans were there most likely to avoid them since he could see many lights on in the houses, he heard gun shots from affar by the people shooting since many were tying to survive but the zombies are the least of his worries the Orphnoch were here and they were the true danger no matter what you say, Zombies you can just simply destroy they're brains to kill them the Orphnoch are a different story and he is the only one that can do it but he was also one.

He then heard a noise and looks back to see Shizuka wearing a towel kissing Takashi on the cheek and he then pulls her away by her boobs making her moan and Takashi got shocked.

"Sorry."Takashi said and he then turns around.

Judai shook his head, she was drunk again, he then goes up to her and she saw him.

"Oh Judai, do you want a kiss too."Shizuka said and she then kisses his cheek and he was still in his stoic expression.

She then falls on to him making Judai sigh and he then picks her up in a piggyback ride and he touched her but making her moan.

"Your a bad boys Judai."Shizuka said teasing him.

"Whatever."Judai said and he goes downstairs.

"Wow even after that he didn't give a different reaction."Kohta said.

"Well they live in the same house so he must be used to it."Takashi said.

Judai brought Shizuka to her bed to sleep, he then found Saya sleeping on the couch wearing blue shirt and shorts along with Naomi on the other one weraing a green shirt, and goes to the kitchen, he then saw Saeko cooking something, she was wearing a apron and thong that made him look at her with a really look.

"What, I couldn't find something that fits me I'm wearing this, I guess it is too revealing."Saeko said.

"Where the others?"Judai asked.

"They're resting too in the other rooms."Saeko said.

"Are any of them in a room with a J on the door?"Judai asked.

"No."Saeko said.

"Good that's my room, I'll go change."Judai said going to his room.

"Really, aren't the close your wearing good enough?"Seako asked.

"No these are not what I prefer to wear."Judai said and he walks away.

After some time Toshimi, Misuzu, Kyoko, Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Miku went to the kitchen to eat with Saeko, some were wearing shirts like that of Shizukas or t shirts with shorts, then they heard spurs and looked to see Judai come in his regular clothes and they blushed at the sight of him since he looks more handsome they also saw him carry a few briefcases.

"What?"Judai asked.

"Oh nothing, is that what you usually wear?"Saeko asked.

"Yes."Judai said.

"Are the spurs really necessary that could attract them when your simply walking."Kyoko said.

"Do you think any of them pose a threat to me?"Judai asked and she was quite.

"You look cool Judai."Toshimi and Misuzu said.

Judai didn't say anything and goes up, he noticed at the stairs Rei was there and she said:"oh hey Judai, nice clothes Takashi couldn't give me more time to talk since he needs to go on look out."

"Of course."Judai said and he goes up.

He then puts the brief cases on the bed and goes to the guys who were at the balcony looking around with Kohta holding a sniper rifle.

"So what's the report?"Judai asked.

"Well many of those thing are still out there, no sign of the monsters so that's at least good."Kohta said.

"But we should just help them by shooting them."Takashi said.

"Not yet, while the sound might attract the zombies to us they're nothing to me and Auto Vajin, but what we need to keep an eye out are the monsters so shoot only if necessary."Judai said.

"Alright, we'll follow your lead."Takashi said.

"Hey guys look."Kohta said and they saw a man with his daughter that had red hair, they were at one of the houses banging at the door asking to let them in, then he asked to let his daughter in, the door did opened but what they did shocked them, they stabbed the father with a spear and he died while his daughter watched, that triggered Judai as memories of his past came back again, he saw her crying for father as he died, it changed to a young Jin looking at his father too in a similar position, he then saw the zombies going after her.

"Shoot them."Judai yelled at them.

"Alright."Kohta said shooting a couple of them with the gun.

Judai then goes to one of the brief cases and opens it to reveal the Kaixa gear, he then puts the belt on and takes the phone.

"Hey what's happening?"Rei asked.

Judai then put the code 9-1-3 and pressed enter then it said it a deep voice.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."Judai said and he then insert the phone on the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

He then trasforms into Kamen Rider Kaixa surprising them.

(Insert Existence - KAIXA nized dice here)

"Wow you got more of those belts."Takashi said.

Kaixe didn't answer as he takes out the Blaygun and said:"take my stuff and leave."he then jumps off the balcony and goes towards the girl.

Takashi got surprised and smiled.

"You heard him, let's go."Takashi said and Rei nodded.

"What's going on?"they saw Saya coming up.

"Something amazing happened, were still human."Rei said and Saya grunted.

The girl was in a corner with a dog that came to protect her was barking at the zombies coming towards her.

"No, go away, mommy, daddy, I just want to go home."girl said while crying.

**BURST MODE!**

Then the zombies heads got shot making them explode and they fall to the ground, she then opened her eyes to see Kaixa with his back turned at her, he then turns his head at her.

"Are you a superhero?"She asked.

Kaixa thinks about it and then nodded making her smile, then she saw another zombie coming towards him.

"Look out."She said.

Kaixa then puts the Blaygun barrel on its mouth and pressed the trigger causing his head to pop.

He then kneels to look her and asked:"my name is Kaixa, what's your name?"

"Alice."Alice said, she then points at her father."that's my daddy."

Kaixa looks at him and then takes a cover from a rope, he then puts it over him and takes out a flower he kneels down and looks at Alice who was looking at him.

"He was goodman Alice, he protected you with his life, never forget that and he's in a good place now."Kaixa said and gives the flower to her, Alice cried and then took the flower to put it on her father's body.

"Daddy."Alice said and then she gave Kaixa a hug, he looks at her and then he returned the hug to let her cry while he helped her.

Kaixa looks at the zombies that were banging on the gate and said:"it's better you keep quite, we better not attract more to us."she nodded and wipes her tears away, he then looks at the dog."your a brave one, you helped to protect her."he then pats his head making him happy.

He then picks them up and from the window he was being watched, he then turns around with a glare scaring the people inside, he then jumps up to the wall to see the zombies.

"I can deal with them with no problem but I don't want to leave you behind."Kaixa said then they heard a sound and saw the RV with Saeko on top of it, they rammed through many of the zombies and stopped in front of him.

"Need a lift?"Saeko asked.

"Hmph."Kaixa then jumps to the top since it has a hatch and lets Alice and the dog inside, he sees everyone was there and those that didn't see the suit were amazed, the RV was fancy with a couch and Tv there along with a kitchen but there was another set of doors at the back to another room, while the top had a garage/lookout part that's connected to stairs.

"That one looks so cool."Kawamoto said and Taniuchi nodded.

"Can we go now."Kaixa said.

Then they heard a scream and from the house something busts open out of it, flying in the air was the Stingfish Orphnoch and he had tail fish.

"A monster."Alice said shocked.

"I'll deal with him."Kaxia said getting out of the RV.

"But what about you?"Kyoko asked.

"Just drive I'll catch up."Kaixa said.

"Okay."Kyoko said and they drive.

"Wait what about mr. hero."Alice said.

"Don't worry he's going to be fine, he can kill that thing."Takashi said making her less worried.

"So your going to fight me, ha those fools once stabbed me too but I was able to crawl away unlike that other guy and I got my revenge."Stingfish said he then lands ont he ground and transforms his tail to legs.

"Your nothing to me."Kaixa said making him mad.

He then charges at him with his trident and tries to hit Kaixa but he dodges his attacks and then kicks him away, Stingfish then was able to hit Kaixa a few times by twirling his trident casuing him to get back. he then puts the memory on the on the blaygun.

**READY!**

The blade part appeared and it was now in sword mode, he then charges at the Stingfish, he then starts to push it back while swinging his sword at it, the StingFish goes to attack but then something holds from behind in a full nelson, Kaixe got shocked it was a humanoid Wasp Orphnoch.

"What are you doing?"Stingfish questioned him.

"I'm not going to let you kill someone that saved Alice."Wasp said.

"Wait your Alice's father."Kaixa said surprised.

"Yes, looks like I got infect a bit and came back, but I can feel my body starting to fail right now."Wasp said and Kaixa could see his transformations wasn't complete."so please let me help you by taking both of us down, do it for Alice."

Kaixa didn't know what to do, he decided to do his final request, he openeds the phone and pressed enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

"Thank you."Wasp said.

Kaixe blde then was charged up and shoots a energy next causing them to get caught in it, he then charges at them with his sword and slashes throught them, they were covered in fire and turned to dust.

Kaixe stood up and said:"your a brave and caring man, I'll protect Alice in your place."he then puts a code on the phone.

**SIDE BASSHAR COME CLOSER!**

The Side Basshar then to his side, he then gets on it and drives towards the RV, everyone was waiting for him, the dog then goes to a window and starts barking gettig they're attention, Alice runs to the window and smiled.

"It's mr. hero."Alice said and they all saw Kaixa driving next to them.

Kaixa then jumps to the RV while the Side Basshar drives next to them, he then goes inside and cancels the transformation.

Alice gives him a hug and said:"I'm glad that your okay."

Judai look at her and then puts hand on her head, they got surprised and he said:"it's okay, I'm here."

"Did Judai just."Toshimi said and Misuzu nodded.

Naomi smiled along with the girls since Alice helped him too, the group drives away to find a safe place and now they have a new member to the group with Kaixa now going to protect Alice for her and her father.

**Note:Kaixa appeared, Alice father got turned to a Oprhnoch but his wasn't complete so he was basically unstable, now answer Guest review: well not all but Alice father is one if there more well I'm not certain.**


	4. Chapter 4 The Dead Way Home

**Chapter 4 The Dead Way Home**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

Judai was sleeping in a room in the RV in his king size bed, he then wakes up and looks outside of a window and sees they were driving on a river, he then walks to the main room of the RV sees Shizuka still driving while the others were sitting around the place, he then heard Saya yell at Kohta in the roof saying something about not bastardizing mother goose.

"Judai good morning."Saeko said making him look at her and as she was sitting on a seat.

"Yeah, whatever."Judai said and he goes up.

He looks to see Saya looking out of the hatch and she then looks at him.

"Oh hey Judai."Saya said.

"Hey."Judai said and he goes to the hatch, Saya let's him go up and sees Kohta with Alice, Alice looks at him and smiled.

"Big bro Judai."Alice said she then runs up to him giving Judai a hug and he got surprised being called that.

Saya chuckled and said:"well isn't that cute big bro."

"Don't you even dare."Judai said.

"Well Alice was wainting for you to get up, she wanted to see you again."Kohta said.

Kyoko was listening to what was going on the roof and smiled, Alice really took a shine on Judai and that might help him, she also looks at the girls like Saeko and Miku they wanted to go inside his room but he locked it so they wouldn't go in, she also knew some of the group were thinking the same thing but seeing them be disappointed of not being able to enter was good enough.

They then arrived at the place on the other side of the river, they stopped the RV and the girls went to change clothes while the guys were outside waiting with the dog that was named Zeke.

"Hey last night you used a different suit, so how many do you have?"Takashi asked Judai.

"I have many different suits five in total where I can use them all including a few weaker ones."Judai said.

"Weaker?"Kohta said.

"They're like footsoldier suits in a way, but I don't care much about them since I have more powerful forms."Judai said.

"So you wouldn't mind if any of us use those?"Takashi asked.

"Maybe, but I will have to see that later since those monsters are a bigger threat over the zombies."Judai said.

They then heard the girls giggle from inside and Shizuka said:"I brought some of my girlfriends clothes, pretty sexy huh?"

Then Kohta grabbed Takashi's shoulder and said:"well guys a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

"I told you I don't want to die just yet."Takashi said.

Judai looks down to see Zeke barking he then goes up to him, Judai picks him up and Zeke starts to lick at him and he grunted.

"Hey look at that, he likes you."Takashi said.

"Yeah great."Judai said with sarcasm.

Kohta then gave a shotgun to Takashi and he tried to explain it to him, Judai didn't need a gun since he has his rider gear which is even better, he picks up his brief case to looks at his Faiz gear and he saw the Auto Vajin next to the Rv in it's bike mode.

"Judai."Alice called out and he looks to see the girls in new clothes with Kyoka wearing a version of Shizuka's clothes and the other girls had like mofied uniforms like Rei and Seako.

"Hey what's going on."Kohta said while he and Takashi go to see them and they blushed seeing the girls and the girls had gun expect Seako since she made a wooden sword.

"What got a problem?"Rei asked.

"No, you looked good with it, but can you shoot it?"Takashi asked.

"I'll ask Hirano to teach me, worse come to worse I'll just hit them with it."Rei said.

"What do you think Judai?"Misuzu and Toshimi asked on how they look.

"It's fine."Judai said and they smiled while he still had his blank expression.

"What about us?"Kawamoto and Tanuichi said since they were now trying to get his attention.

Judai looks at Naomi who was looking down holding a riffle and he said:"you look fine."she looks at him and smiled making the other girls pout.

Shizuka looks at them and said:"looks like they all like Judai."but she was jealous too.

"Well they're young so it's only natural they like him."Kyoko said.

"So do you like him?"Shizuka said making her blush.

"What don't be crazy, he's student and I'm a teacher."Kyoko said.

"Well technically school's not going to happen anytime since of what's happening."Shizuka said.

"Please don't get any ideas."Kyoko said while Shizuka sticks her tongue out.

"Alright were going to bring up the RV, you three cover us."Saya said.

"Yes ma'am."Kohta said.

They went up the to the streets and everything was clear, Takashi then looks at the group bellow and said:"okay."

Shizuka drives the RV up since Rika made it to traverse any hills, she stopped on the street and Saya looks out with a pair of binoculars, she saw everything was empty and there was destruction made from the zombies.

"I guess the river didn't stop them."Saya said.

"I don't why any of us thought it would be any different."Saeko said.

"But if the police are still on the job then maybe."Rei said.

"Yeah she's right theres still hope."Naomi said.

Alice goes up to Judai and holds his hand, he looks at her and she said:"big bro I'm scared."

Judai stares at her and said:"it will be alright."that made her smile, he looks at them to see Saya smirking at him."what?"

"Oh nothing."Saya said.

They then decided to head to Saya's house since it was the closest to them, they got inside the RV and they drived off, Alice was next to Judai and a window and she was looking out on the streets.

"Look at all the motorcycles."Alice said.

"You liked them well your big bro has a cooler one."Kohta said.

"Wow really."Alice said and she looks at Judai, he simply stayed quite.

Kohta looks out with the binoculars, after sometime he said:"over there." Judai then looks out and sees the zombies in front of them.

"Go to the right."Saya said to Shizuka.

"Okay."Shziuka said and she drives to the street to the right but there was more."there here too, oh no."

"Then turn left there, turn left."Saya said.

Shizuka drives the RV to the left.

"What's going on the closer we get the more they are."Takashi said.

"But why, we haven't see any of them from miles."Rei said.

There were more in front of them and Saya said:"just keep going don't stop."

Shizuka was then ramming to each of the zombies that were in front of them, Rei rememberes the street and said:"wait, oh no, oh no, stop the RV, stop the RV."

Judai then saw sharp wires in front of them and Saeko said:"jesus christ theres a wire, turn the RV to the side."Shizuka did that ramming more of them and they were now stuck to the sides of it.

"Oh no were stuck."Naomi said scared.

The zombies were going close to them and Judai takes out his rider belt and goes out.

"Judai wait."Takashi said and he goes out with the shotgun too.

Judai gets out and puts the belt on him, he takes out the phone and types on the 5-5-5 code and presses enter.

**STANDING BY!**

One came close to him but he kicks it with the back of his boot stabbing the spurs on the side of it's head then it drops to the ground.

"That was awesome."Kohta said.

"Not now and go help."Saya said.

"Henshin."Judai said and he insterts the phone on the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Then Judai transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz, he then charges at the zombies and calls the Auto Vajin to his side.

**BATTLE MODE!**

Then it transformed into it's robot form.

"Wow cool."Alice said and Zeke barked.

Auto Vajin then shoots at the zombies that got closer, Faiz was fighting each of them but then he felt something wrong and jumps back from a shot, he looks to see three Orphnochs land in front of them, they were the Owl, Scarab and Flyingfish.

"Oh no more of them."Rei said.

"And it's three this time."Takashi said and he shoots two zombies.

"I'll take care of them."Faiz said.

"You heard the man."Kohta said shooting from the top of the RV.

Faiz charges at them and dodges the Owls claws and Scarabs rapier while giving them a few punches and kicks but then he got shot from the back by Flyingfish.

Saeko got out and was about to help but Takashi stopped her."stop you can't fight those things with a wooden sword it didn't work the last time."

"Well I guess I'll just deal with these things instead."Saeko said hitting a zombie that was close to her.

The Misuzu and Toshimi were helping out by shooting them with a few riffles, Naomi as well and then Saya went to her side.

"Takagi."Naomi said.

"Let me help also call me Saya."Saya said and Naomi nodded with a smile, Saya then shoots some with a shotgun taking them down, Auto Vajin was keeping most of them out,the rest of the girls were inside the RV scared along with Alice.

Faiz was still fighting the three Orphnochs while avoiding they're attacks, he couldn't get his sword since he was too far from the Auto Vajin and he couldn't risk the zombies get closer to the group.

The group were running out of bullets and Kohta went inside to be with Alice since he ran out of bullets, Faiz got slashed by two of the Orphnochs, the group was losing hope.

"So is this the end."Takshi said.

Saya looks down and then sees Faiz still figthing."you idiot, you still fighting for us."

Shizuka was crying and then outside of the window to see Faiz."if I die, I wanna be next to the man I love."

Naomi looks at Faiz and smiles with a few tears on her eyes along with Misuzu, Toshimi, Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Miku.

Kyoko looks at Faiz and said:"I can't believe it, I actually like him."she then smiled."I just hope we can be together in the next life."

Kohta brought Alice to the top of the RV and said:"You and Zero jump over the fence to get to the other side."

"But what about everybody else?"Alice asked.

Faiz then get knocked over next to the RV and stands back up holding his arm and looks at the Orphnochs walking towards him.

"Were coming right after you."Kohta said.

"That's a lie, daddy gave me the same look you just gave me when he died, he said it was okay but he still died, I don't want to leave you."Alice said with tears, she then looks at Faiz."save us big bro."

Faiz looks at her and looks at Alice face, he then remebered something and opens the door to see his brief case there, he then takes out the Faiz Axel stop watch, he runs outside and takes out the Faiz camera and puts it on his right hand, he then takes the Faiz memory and inserts it on the camera.

**READY!**

He then puts the stopwatch on his left arm and takes out the memory and inserts it on the phone.

**COMPLETE!**

**(Insert The People With No Name here)**

Faiz then changed to Faiz Axel surprising them and the Orphnochs stopped in shock, he then presses the button of the stopwatch.

**START UP!**

Flyingfish aims his crowsbow at Faiz but Faiz moves at highspeed hitting each of them with the Faiz shot, he then runs at the zombies hitting each of them turning they're bodies into small bits, he then goes back to his original spot.

**TIME OUT!**

Then the Flyingfish and Scarab burst into flames and turned to dust while Owl was sparking, they were all shocked at the speed he went.

**DEFORMATION!**

Then Faiz goes back to his base form, he then looks at Owl who was holding his body in pain.

"Did you see what happened?"Miku asked Kawamoto who shook her head.

"I knew you could do it big bro."Alice said with a smile.

Owl then saw the danger and did one last gamble, he runs as fast as he can and grabs Saeko shocking them he then holds her by the neck and jumps over the the walls.

Faiz saw that and looks at Auto Vajin."Protect them while I go after him."Auto Vajin nodded and Faiz goes after Owl.

They looked and Takashi said:"good luck out there Judai."

"Come back safely you idiot."Saya said.

Then fireman came and cut the fence allowing the RV to go through, the leader revealed herself to be Saya's mother making her happy.

Naomi saw that Alice was looking at where Faiz went, she then goes next to her and said:"don't worry Judai will come back and he will being Saeko back."

"I hope Big bro will be okay."Alice said.

Owl was still holding Saeko as she tries to get off his hold but he was too strong, he was running then heard a sound.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He looks back and sees Faiz and he then got punched with the Faiz shot making him let go off Saeko and then he turned to dust.

"Well you took your time."Saeko said.

"Then you shouldn't have let yourself get caught."Faiz said.

"Okay but still thank you Judai."Saeko said with a smile.

"Whatever."Faiz said canceling the form." we went too far, we need to get to Saya's house through another way, I know the directions to it since Auto Vajin is with them so I can just track him."

"Well thats good."Seako said and they walked away through the streets and to avoid the zombies.

They need to get back to they're friends but Judai needs to go back for Alice since she needs him the most.

**Note:Faiz Axel appeared, Alice sees Judai more of a big brother since he was the one that saved her and she got attached to him the most next chapter will be when Saeko reveals her past but let me tell you it won't be the same in canon for Judai reaction also theres a new poll to decide where Drive will go.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Sword and Dead

**Chapter 5 The Sword and Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After Judai defeated Owl he and Saeko have been running down the empty street, they continued to run and they stopped behind a wall, Judai peeks out to see more zombies.

"There here."Judai said.

"It doesn't look like we can make it to the second block."Saeko said.

"Let's go back, it safer."Judai said and they ran back.

While running on the street Judai sees a mansion in the distance.

"That must be Takagi's house, were getting closer."Judai said.

"Are you ready to walk over to the fence again?"Saeko asked.

"I would survive unlike you."Judai said.

"Alright good point."Saeko said.

Judai then stops and sees a bike shop next to them."let's go inside."

They went to the bike shop and Judai said:"I'll pick a bike while you get supplies."

"That's fine but tandem is dangerous this isn't a date right."Saeko said.

"You wish."Judai said and that made Saeko giggle.

"Still the same."Saeko said.

Judai looks a dark room and turns on the lights, he then saw a Argo Avenger."perfect."

Judai gets on the seats on to drive it and Saeko said:"did I ever tell you how much I like your taste."

"Whatever."Judai said.

After that they drove off to the streets with Saeko next to Judai, they saw a few zombies in the way.

"Things are about to get interesting."Saeko said.

"They're in the way so it's only natural."Judai said.

"I don't suppose you have a plan, feeling like sharing it with me?"Saeko asked.

"Sit down and puts the seat belt on."Judai said while watching the road.

"Oh well okay."Saeko said with a smile.

Judai then drives off to a set of stairs, they landed on the ground next to a river, they saw the zombies go after them but they fall down.

"So they can't walk down the slopes."Judai said.

"Appears so."Saeko said and they saw them get up."but they're recovery is flawless."

Judai then drives off and Saeko said:"what the hell what are you doing?"

"This thing's amphibious."Judai said.

"Amphibious."Saeko said and then she realised it.

Judai drives to the river making a huge splash, he then looks back and sees Saeko clothes wet and he saw her boobs but he didn't reacted to that.

"Oops I should have warned you."Judai said.

She then covers herself and said:"geez you don't have to stare."

"Tch."Judai said and he looks foward he then drives a but foward and decides to take a break, he leans back and decides to nap.

Saeko goes up to his ear and said:"oh come on don't tell me that took it all out of you."

"I want to sleep, I barely had a good night rest and only slept well in the RV in my bed."Judai said with his eyes closed.

She smiled and said:"well aren't you cute."

They then arrived at the sand bar and Judai decided to lay down on the ground.

"It was a good idea to use the sand bar."Saeko said.

"Yeah whatever."Judai said.

"You know, despite all of this you barely react to them, only to those monsters you get worried."Saeko said.

"To me the zombies mean nothing, the monsters are the true problem they're smart and have better abilities."Judai said.

Saeko sneezed and Judai opened his eyes to look at her."excuse me, I'm freezing my ass of here."

Judai looks at her and then gets up, he goes to a backpack they got from the store and takes out a shirt."here put this on."Seako looks at it and then smiled.

Saeko starts to change while Judai looks at the zombies that were on the other side.

"I'm done."Saeko said and he turns around to see her wearing a black top."what's wrong don't you like it."

"It's passible."Judai said.

Judai then sits on the ground and waited, he then decided to make some talk to do something:"so ever had a boyfriend or something, since I see those guys from school going after you."

"Excuse me."Saeko said.

"I'm just bored, so did you or didn't have."Judai said.

"I had a crush a long time ago and I almost thought it was love."Saeko said and Judai turns to look at her."I guess it's okay now, most of them are gone."

"Yeah."Judai said and he goes to the vehicle.

They then drive off back to the streets, Judai sees many of the zombies in front of them and he passes by them.

"Now I see more of them."Saeko said.

"We'll just have to lose them."Judai said and he drives to a corner.

They saw a park in front of them and Saeko said:"a park?"

"It will have to do."Judai said and they towards it and they jumps to the fountain splashing them again.

"Jesus Christ do you actually enjoy getting me wet."Saeko said.

Judai then gets up with the Faiz driver on him and he takes out the phone, he dials 5-5-5 and presses enter.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."Judai said and he inserts it on the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Judai then transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz and charges at the Zombies, he starts to punch they're skulls in killing them off one by one, Saeko watches him go and smirks.

"Well how about I help you out."Saeko said raising her sword and joins the fight hitting the zombies over the head.

Faiz looks at her with her sword and she said:"now then that's enough holding back."she then charges at the zombies, she was hitting them with speed and strikes to the head and then he noticed the look on her eyes, that insane look that made his own eyes widen, he closed his hands tightly and when one came close to him he punched him over the head causing it to burst.

He then saw her stop and it was because of three zombie kids, that made him disgusted to see kids become monster but looks like she didn't want to hurt them, he then jumps in front of her and kicks the zombies away.

"They're not kids anymore, those things don't have actual feelings after they got killed."Faiz said and he drags her with him by holding her hand.

After that night has come, they found a shrine that was empty and decided to stay in it, Faiz canceled his form and entered the place, they got in and Judai locks the door with a beam.

"Let's wait here until morning."Judai said and he looks at Saeko was sitting down at the floor looking down.

Judai then finds a candle and lights it up, he puts it on the altar and finds a sword there, he takes the blade out to check it, he then goes to Saeko and presents it to her."here you can use this."she just stares at it so he decided to put it on the floor, he then goes to the backpack they brought and takes out her uniform."your clothes are dry."he then sets them down on the floor for her.

Judai then goes behind a curtain to let her change clothes, he waited while sitting down on the floor, after some time she said:"I'm done." Judai then gets out and sits in front of her.

He stares at her for a few minutes and then he gave her a bag that he found.

"What's this?"Saeko asked.

"It's some kinda of porta potty, you can have it."Judai said and that made her laugh."I don't know what's funny, if you want to be an animal and go outside be my guest."

"No your right, thank you, your actually nice despite what people at school say about you."Saeko said.

"Like what?"Judai asked.

"Some call you a jerk for the way you act towards some of them, but I can see that's not true."Saeko said with a smile looking at him.

They then were quiet for sometime, Saeko was looking down and Judai just looks at her.

"So are you going to ask?"Saeko asked.

"Because what happened?"Judai said.

"I started thinking about it, the fear."Saeko said.

"Because you saw the kids."Judai said.

"To tell you the truth it wasn't about them at all."Saeko said then she was quiet for a moment."remember when you asked me if I had a crush on someone?"

"That, I just got curious."Judai said.

"Well no one can get this far without having a crush on someone, I never told him how I felt, I just don't think I had the right to."Saeko said making Judai look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Really, I thought with you that would be easy."Judai said.

"Even though I almost killed someone."Saeko said making Judai's eyes widen."four years ago I was attacked at the street at night, I had a practice sword with me I started hitting him and once I started I didn't stop, I couldn't stop it was, he was, after I told the police what happened they gave me a ride home in the police car."

"Was it self defense?"Judai asked to make sure.

"It might have started out like that but to be honest I enjoyed it."Saeko said and that made Judai's eye twitch."just letting the rage out, against someone that was nothing but joy, when I realised I had the upper hand, I felt so calm and I pretended I was terrified and then when I had him I fought back, I fought him until it was nothing but blood and bones it was bliss, absolute total pleasure, that's me, me."Judai's teeth started to grit."that's me, can't you see, the feeling of power of control over someone elses life I loved it."then she got punched in the face sending her to the floor.

Saeko looks up in shock and sees the anger on Judai's eyes, he then starts to strangle her and said:"your a parasite."that made her eyes widen."you are a monster, you and the rest of your kind, you thought I would see your point, no I don't, let me tell you something Saeko Busujima, your kind is what took away my dreams and my parents."that made her look at him with even more shock."a long time ago when I was a little boy I was sleeping in my room, then I heard someone break a window I ran to see who it was and then I heard my mother scream, then a gunshot was heard, I looked over the corner to see my father with a hole on his head, tears came out of my eyes when I saw that, then I heard a man holding my mother by her neck, he said that he came to have a partner in me so he wanted me to feel the same as him the so called feeling of power and joy from it, he then shoots my mother causing her to fall to the ground, I was scared but what I felt that day was not joy or bliss it was nothing, my emotions vanished that moment, he then tried to find me but I hit him in the leg with a bat, he then falls to the ground and I picked up his gun, he looks at me with a smile but then it vanished when he saw my emotionless face, he started to say why wasn't I enjoying the feeling of power and that I should accept it but then I shot him in the head, when I did that I felt nothing all I felt that day was sadness, I went to my mothers body and held her hand it was still warm."

Saeko couldn't believe what happened to him, that was the moment that made him what he is now.

"You are like that monster, no one will miss you, I should kill you right now but I'm not like you so I won't give you the pleasure of doing it since at that day I had no choice if I wanted to survive."Judai then let's her go and stands up."I can't believe that I tried to be your friend, my instincts were telling me to keep away from you, I thought they might have been wrong but they were right, when I saw Takashi having that same looks I let it go since this new world changes people but you, you were before this happened so never speak to me again."he then goes behind the curtain.

"Judai please."Saeko said grabbing his hand but then he slapped her with his other hand.

"Get away from me!"Judai yelled at her.

He then leaves her and she stood there, she then starts to cry the boy that she thought might have understood her did not since the same type of person she is took away his dreams and smile, she thought he would understand her but looks like the one that needs to change is her.

Next morning Judai was looking at the door with the Faiz driver ready, Saeko was looking at him with a sad look, he then opens the door and sees the zombies going towards them, he didn't question it so he takes out the Phone and presses the code.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."Judai said and he inserts it on the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Judai then transforms into Faiz and charges at them, he starts to take them down one by one, Saeko looks at him holding her new sword, she then charges at them, she starts to slice at them she started to get the look but then she stopped herself and pushes it back and simply finishes them off, Faiz then takes out the phone and types 1-0-6 and presses enter.

**BURST MODE!**

He switches to gun mode and shoots the zombies head to get rid of them, he then walks foward after finishing them off not even looking at Saeko, Saeko follows him with her head down, they walked foward while taking out any zombie that comes close to them, Faiz didn't even care if Saeko follows him or not since to him she's scum.

Then something jumps in front of them, it was a Equisetum Orphnoch, it got his spear ready and Faiz charges at him, he dodged the spear and starts to throw multiple punches and kicks without mercy, he then types 1-0-3 and enter on the phone.

**SINGLE MODE!**

He then shoots a beam sending it away, he puts the phone back on the driver and takes pointer out, he takes the memory and attaches to the pointer.

**READY!**

He then attaches it to his leg and presses enter on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He then jumps to the air and points the pointer at the Equisetum making the cone appear, he then does his rider kick and phases through it causing it to turn to ash.

He then walks foward with Saeko following him, Saeko saw the way he fought but it was not the way she feels, he's just venting his anger on it because he needed something to punch, he fights because he needs to unlike her that enjoys it.

They then arrived at the gates of the mansion with Judai out of his rider form, he heard a voice saying they saw them, the gate opened and they got in, he then saw Alice run up to them and she jumps into Judai's arms.

"I'm so happy that your okay."Alice said.

Judai puts a hand over her head and said:"it's alright, I'm here now."he then puts her down and holds her hand, he then walks foward and Alice looks back at Saeko who was following them.

"Hey why's Saeko far from us?"Alice asked.

"It's nothing."Judai said not wanting to talk about it.

Judai didn't accept her darkness, because to him that is a parasite that kills people, if she wanted to be with him she needs to destroy it and be a new person.

**Note:Now some are asking why Judai didn't accept because well like in his backstory that same type of person that Saeko is what took his parents away, that moment changed him, not everyone can understand what she's feeling and Judai sees her as a monster worse than the zombies, if she wants to be with Judai she needs to change not him.**


	6. Chapter 6 White Ring

**Chapter 6 White Ring**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After Judai arrived at Saya's house he was sleeping in a room that was given to him, he wakes up and looks to his right to see his rider gear along with the riotrooper belts, maybe it's time to get some new ones to take the zombies out.

He gets up and walks out to the halls, he goes foward and sees Saeko in front of him wearing a kimono, she them smiles and said:"good morning Judai."but he passes by her not saying anything and she then looks down.

He walks down stairs and he then heard:"Judai."he looks to see Misuzu and Toshimi running up to him.

"I'm glad that your okay."Toshimi said.

"Yes after you and Saeko wen't missing we've been worried."Misuzu said.

"It's alright, I'm fine."Judai said.

"But what happened between you and Saeko?"Toshimi asked.

"Nothing."Judai said not wanting to talk about it.

"Big bro."they saw Alice run up to him.

"Hi Alice."Judai said and he puts hand on her head making happy.

"Look I made something for you."Alice said and she shows him a drawing of her and him together holding hands and he was smiling at that picture making him surprised.

"Aw that's so cute Alice."Toshimi said and Misuzu nodded.

"Thanks."Judai said and he then heard Saya yelling from upstairs.

He looks up and goes upstairs, he then sees Saya walking towards him and she finaly noticed Judai."what?"

"You were screaming."Judai said.

"Yeah well, It's none of your business."Saya said and she goes down.

Judai just looks at where she was going and he then heard a voice."sorry to draw you into our little discussion."he then looks to his right to see Saya's mother Yuriko."you must be Judai, Saya told me about you from school."

"Really?"Judai said.

"Yes, also a little sad that you don't have a purpose in life before all this happened."Yuriko said.

"Whatever."Judai said.

"This whole situation changed so much, when the dead started attacking people the commander sent the self defense forces to the power plants at his own discretion, he's not the kind of man to wait for the prime minister's incompetence."Yuriko said she looks outside a window.

"Let me guess your going to take some that are able to survive but there are dangers that are worse then the zombies."Judai said.

"Are you talking about the monsters that some of the people are changing into, yes it's a risk but it's one we must do."Yuriko said and she then turns Judai."Saya told me that you can fight them off."

"Yes, I have the gear to stop them."Judai said.

"Then you might the be one to help us, we can only wait until were ready, maybe you could talk to her since no matter what I say she won't listen."Yuriko said.

"If this is about joining the groups together, that might also cause trouble since if the monsters can transform what's to say they can't change back and pretend to be humans."Judai said.

"I see your point, just please talk to her and maybe one day you might find your dream."Yuriko said.

After that Judai leaves her and goes to Alice who was waiting for him down stairs, she then grabs his hand and they walked together, they had a moment of silence and Judai then asked:"Alice, do you have a dream?"

"Huh, well yes."Alice said."my dream is for us to be happy together and safe."

"I see."Judai said and he looks up for a bit.

Then the group was all together in one room with Rei lying on the bed almost naked with her back turned to them.

"I don't see a reason why everyone has to gather around here."Rei said.

"You can barely move, what else can we do."Takashi said.

"I'm sorry but what are we talking about?"Shizuka said while peeling a banana.

"Pay attention for once."Kyoko said.

"Whether we can continue to move foward as a group or not."Saya said surprising some of them.

"As a group?"Rei said.

"It's a good point, the groups bigger now."Saeko said.

"Yeah, we have a lot more members now."Miku said and Naomi nodded.

"We have to think of what to do now more since theres are more of us."Naomi said.

"Right we have two options, whether were going to be absorbed or."Saya said.

"Seperate from them, but wait do we have to split from the group, things are only getting worse from the city and your father seems to know what he's doing."Takashi said but Judai didn't agree since all this won't help them against the orphnochs."they have a plan."

"Oh don't they always, no one knows them like I do."Saya said and Takashi looks at her and she started to cry."her achievements, don't think she won't shove them right on your face, maybe if she would have been more as dedicated at home as she was."

"Takagi."Takashi said and Judai looks at Saya.

"God she's such a bitch."Saya said,

"You shouldn't talk bad about your parents, considering the situation were in."Takashi said.

"Did I ask you for talk about my famiy life."Saya told him surprising."Takagi's, the Takagi's how fabulous they're life must be, everything had to be just perfect, the house and the lawn and the parties and most of all they're daughter, it was positively suffocating, they wanted to know where I was and what I was doing every minute of my life."

"That's enough."Takashi said.

"No, it's was never enough, where was that leash yesterday, when I was out there lost ont he streets fighting for my life where the hell were they."Saya continued.

"Stop it Saya."Takashi said and then Judai punches them both in the face.

Everyone got shocked and they all look at him."Okay that's enough, I'm tired of both of you."

"You punched me."Saya said.

"But Judai we all felt the same way as her."Takashi said.

"No you don't."Judai surprising him."I don't feel like any of you, my life was different while any of you had your parents when you were kids I did not."

They were shocked except for Saeko who looks down.

"You have your parents alive so theres still a chance while Saya has hers, so don't go saying that you understand me because you don't"Judai said and glares at Takashi.

They were quite and then Takashi said:"I'm sorry, I should have picked my words better."

"Yes and I'm calm and I forgive you for that Judai."Saya said.

"Yes also this whole plan won't work."Judai said.

"Why not?"Naomi asked.

"Takashi you might think that Saya's parents have it all figured it out but they don't, they're plan is bound to fail, imagine if one of those monsters is able to disguise it self as a human and goes into that large group."Judai said surprising them.

"Then we just need to figure it out."Takashi said.

"How, because all they need to do is just wait until were a sleep and then snap our necks."Judai said making the motion at Takashi and he grabs his in phantom pain.

"I see your point."Takashi said.

"So what's the plan?"Saya asked Judai but then they heard a noise.

They walked up to a balcony to see trucks and a car coming in as they stop someone came out of the car, a man with dark hair comes out with a sword while Yuriko and the rest of of the guards bowed to him.

"Who is he?"Judai asked.

"He is the head of the Takagi family, the man that wants everyone to follow his way my father."Saya said.

Everyone got intimidated while Judai was the same since he wasn't scared.

"Wait aren't you scared?"Kohta asked.

"Oh him, no."Judai said and Saya smiled a bit that he wasn't scared of her father.

They saw a forklift carry a cage with a zombie on it and Souichiro said:" he is the former retainer of the family who have served the Takagi family, he is also my best friend today during the rescue operation in a effort to save his associates he was bitten, this is the ultimate case of self sacrifice what he did was something noble, something any human being could do, however he is no longer human he has become something extremly dangerous, as a man of the Takagi family I shall fulfill my obligation to the retainer."he raises his sword, his men opened the cage as the zombie charges at him and brings the sword down decapitating him.

The people where in shock seeing as the head was now in the fountain Souichiro said:"this is the present were facing and so even if they're your wonderful friends or loved ones you must defeat them without hesitation, if you want to survive you must fight."

Judai looks at Kohta to see he was good and asked:"what's wrong?"

"Swords are incredibly inefficient."Kohta said.

"Because they break after it hits bone a few times."Judai said.

"Exactly, it's useless after slicing three or four people."Kohta said.

"You can't say for sure Hirano, even in the way of the sword, numbers determine your strenght."Saeko said.

"Did he ask for your opinion."Judai said making her look down.

"Hey what's that about?"Rei said.

"Yeah after you both came back you've been really tense, did something happened between both of you?"Miku asked.

"I don't want to talk about it, she tells if she wants but I won't in fact I think it's time for us to make our stand Toshimi, Misuzu meet me in my room in a few hours."Judai said while leaving.

"Oh, okay."they said.

"I wonder what he's going to do."Kawamoto said and Taniuchi shrugs.

After some time later Judai was in the middle of the halls standing next to the wall and he then saw Alice going up to him with Zeke."Big bro."

"Alice."Judai said.

"Did something really happened between you and Saeko?"Alice asked.

"It's complicated."Judai said.

"Well maybe if you talk to each other you can get to be friends again."Alice said.

"Alice, it's not that easy, you can't simply talk it out, Saeko told me something that made never want to be near her again."Judai said surprising her."it's something that I promissed never to get attached to and something that changed my life, so please just understand what I'm saying."

"Okay."Alice said looking a bit sad.

He then pats her head with his normal expression and said:"why don't you go see the others, maybe Kohta needs a little cheering up."she smiled and nodded then she goes to find him.

Judai then goes outside to the entrance to see the sunset and said:"soon we need to go on our own, there has to be a source to this madness and I might know who it might be."he then remembers the fire with the three shadows.

"Big bro."Judai looks to his right to see Alice running up to him."hurry up and come with me Kohta is in big trouble."and that surprises him.

Kotha was surrounded a by a group of adults while he was holding the group's guns.

"Oh please just give up and hand them over fat boy."A guy said.

"Come on, you know what's going on out there."another said.

"Kohta."they then saw Judai with Toshimi, Misuzu and Alice with them.

"Judai."Kohta said.

"Leave him alone."Judai said going next to Kohta.

"We are just talking to him to give them to someone with."but that guy in the white suit got interrupted.

"I said no, I'm borrowing them from someone."Kohta said.

"He's right, they belong to a friend of mine and she won't be happy for you to take it."Judai said looking at them.

"What's going on here."they then saw Souichiro with Yuriko.

"Sir were are just telling them they have no business with those guns."the guy said.

"I'm Souichiro Takagi, former lord of Tokonosu, what are your names young men?"Souichiro asked.

"Kohta Hirano and I go to Fujimi academy."Kohta said scared.

"Judai Suzugamori."Judai said.

"Something tells me you both have spirit, I'm quite sure you went through a lot on the way here."Souichiro said while Judai looks him in the eyes."I take it you won't hand over those weapons."

"No he won't."Judai said.

"No, without the guns I will go back to the way I was before, they'll make fun of me again, I don't want to go back there, I finally found what I can do."Kohta said.

"What exactly can you do?"Souichiro said.

"He's helping me to protect your daughter, I know Kohta for a long time and he was once a coward but I can see he changed he found his calling."Judai said and Kohta looks at him with a amazed look."so you won't take them away no matter what since you all think you know what's out there but you don't."

"Why you little brat."One of the adults said.

"They're right."they then saw Takashi and the rest going to them.

"Dad they have been protecting me and I would become one of those zombies right now, if it wasn't for both Judai and Hirano."Saya said standing up to her father.

"I see, Well Suzugamori what is out there that I don't know?"Souichiro asked.

"There are monsters out there that were once humans but this outbreak is making them turn into something else."Judai said.

"Oh please you actually think that."then the adult stopped and they saw a clown going up to them juggling a few pins.

"Who are you, state your business."Souichiro demanded.

"Wait I never seen him before."said the white suit guy.

He then stops and looks at them with a grin, he then transforms into the Toadstool Orphnoch shocking them.

"What the hell."said the white suit guy.

"It's one of them."Takashi said.

**(Insert DELTA STRIP~White Ring here.)**

"Let's go."Judai said taking out the Delta belt and puts it around his wait while Toshimi and Misuzu put the riotrooper belts, he then raises the delta phone to his face."henshin."

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."the girls said and closed the belt while Judai insert the phone on the mover.

**COMPLETE!**

Then Judai transforms into Kamen Rider Delta while the girls turned into Riotroopers surprising them.

"Now let's take out the trash."Delta said and they charge at the Toadstool.

Toadstool charges at them with his weapon but Delta shoots at him with the blaster making him step back while the girls went around him slashing at him with they're blades, Delta then jump kicks the Toadstool away and puts the blaster next to his face while the girls went to his side.

"Fire."Delta said.

**BURST MODE!**

The girls changed the blades to gun mode and they shoot the Toadstool multiple times while he takes them stepping back from each hit.

Delta then takes memory of the belt and puts on the blaster.

**READY!**

"Check."Delta said to the blaster.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The the belt sends a singnal to the blaster and he shoots a blast at the Toadstool making a energy drill get stuck on it's chest, Delta then jumps to the air and his right foot charges in white energy and performs a drop kick going through it and he then lands behind him with the Delta Symbol on the Toadstool and then it burst into flames turning to ash.

Delta then looks at the adults and said:"this is the true danger, the zombies can be taken care off but these monsters can hide in plain sight since you just let one of them inside, I have the gear to fight them and I will not give them away, only to those I trust."

"Why you."said a adult but then Souichiro puts hand up stopping him.

"Well your an interesting one, you have made a team to fight those monsters by yourself and have been given the title of leader."Souichiro said and he goes up to him, he then smirks."I can see why Saya felt safe with you, it seems you might be the one to take them down so I'll put Saya under your protection and your responsible for now with the matter of those monsters."

Saya smiled at that along with his group, now the dangers of the Orphnoch were known to the Takagi family and Judai was given important job, some of the adults didn't like it but they could go against Saya's fathers word but Judai knew the danger was only beginning since this one thought it could take out the Takagi family while others couldn't see him do it.

**Note:Delta appeared, Toshimi and Misuzu are now Riotroopers but they're will be more of them from his group, Judai sees the dangers of a large group since like what happened one can simply turn back into a human and go in while a smaller one you know who to trust and like Souichiro Judai is more the leader over Takashi since he knows what he's dealing with and he's much stronger.**


	7. Chapter 7 Beast of the Dead

**Chapter 7 Beast of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After Judai stood up to Saya's father he had his own special group in the mansion while they still lived there, the adults didn't like it but they couldn't go against his word, Judai was looking outside a window and it was dark and raining, he then saw Saya, Takashi and Kohta talking to a bunch of adults but he could still hear them with his hearing being better thanks to his orphnoch side and they were laughing at them, he then goes outside and sees hears the adults saying they would cure the undead, fools theres no cure for those freaks, he goes behind them.

"Nonsense the adults are making decisions from now on."A woman said.

"Your no adult."they looked back to see Judai."your just a crazy woman."

"Judai."his friends said surprised to see him.

"What did you call me?"She demanded.

"A crazy woman, you actually think those freaks out there can be cured, your just stupid."Judai said walking towards her.

"Now listen here."she then got punched in the face sending her to the ground.

"Why you little brat."one tried to punch him but Judai dodged his punch and kicks him away.

The others started going towards him and Judai said to his friends:"stand back."

After that they were outside with Judai beating the adults up, one got kicked away and another tried to hit Judai but he jumps away and lands crouched down with his right arm up with the hand semi closed, he then looks at the adults with his hair covering most of his face except for one of his eyes almost like an animal and charges at them, he was hitting away while dodging each of they're attacks, his friends were surprised at his skills, he hits one away with his hand like it was a claw, he jumps at two at the same time hitting them to the ground, one was stepping back while he sees the others getting destroyed, Judai stopped after punching one and most of them were down, he then turns around to the last one with a glare scaring him.

"I give up, please don't hurt me."the guy said begging.

"Good."Judai said and he then leaves with the others following him.

"Man that was awesome."Kohta said.

"Strange."Saya said while thinking.

"What?"Takashi asked.

"The way he fought, it was almost like an animal, like a wolf."Saya said.

"Maybe that's just his style."Kohta said.

"Maybe, he might just going by instinct if he doesn't have proper training."Saya said.

"Well he was looking out for us when he did that."Takashi said.

They were at the entrance and they started talking together.

"Well Judai that was something also thanks for helping us."Takashi said.

"Whatever."Judai said looking to the sides.

"You know most of us have been talking on who should be the one."Saya said.

"Yeah."Kohta said.

"What?"Takashi said confused along with Judai.

"The one who?"Judai asked.

"You know the leader, but the problem is we don't to pick from either Takashi or you Judai."Saya said surprising them.

"Pick Takashi, I'm not much of a leader."Judai said and he goes to leave.

"Actually with how you been protecting us and you can defeat those thing, I can think you should be the leader."Takashi said.

"No your the leader."Judai said pointing at him.

"No you."Takashi said.

"You."Judai said.

"You."Takashi said.

"You." Judai said.

"You."Takahi said.

"You."Judai said.

"Just decide already."Saya yelled at them.

"Fine, let's flip a coin."Judai said taking out a coin."heads I'm the leader, tails your the leader."he then flips it and it then lands on heads."FUCK!"

"Hey congrats man."Kohta said with a thumbs up and they smiled at him.

After that Judai was back inside looking outside in the rain again, he then looks to see Saeko coming up to him and she said:"I saw what happened."

"So?"Judai said.

"Even after all that, you still don't understand what I felt?"Saeko asked.

"No."Judai said glaring at her and she flinches."what you did what disgusting, I fight because I don't have a choice, I stopped them from doing something stupid, enjoying the pain of others makes you a monster, no matter what the darkness inside of me will never be the same as yours since my darkness is anger."he then growls."so don't try to say your bullshit against me your a monster Busujima."and he walks past her and she was shocked, he called her by her family name, she looks down and he goes away not even looking back.

Judai then saw Souichiro in front of him and he said:"a little harsh against her, maybe what she told you about her made you angry for what happened to you in the past."

"Did she tell you?"Judai asked.

"Only because I asked, I'm sorry for what happened to your family, the fact that you didn't get turned to the monster that killed your family is something I can praise you, but judging her for the killer is not a good sign."Souichiro said.

"They are all the same, they enjoy the pain of others if she really didn't want me to compare her then she shouldn't had embrace it, if she can't change I won't speak to her again."Judai said and he then continues to leave.

"I see, we might have to talk to each other later."Souichiro said.

"Sure whatever."Judai said.

Souichiro then walks up to Saeko and said:"there is some truth of him not understanding you, all men are not made the same, when I see Judai I see a beast that will lash out to protect his pack, he has anger but there might be something else but what you felt isn't what he will ever feel."

"So I have no chances to be with the man I have fallen for."Saeko said with tears.

"There might be some, he said you would have to change while it's something I'm not supportive you are free to choose, so you can choose either to keep your monster or destroy it."Souichiro said and that made her think of her choices.

Judai was now in a empty looking at himself in the mirror in anger."how dare she compare me to her, she hurts people for fun, I have to fight to protect others, I'm protecting Alice from those monsters and now she tries it again after stopping a bunch of idiots form a riot."his face then starts to change to show the orphnoch markings on his face but then calmed down and they vanished."I'm a human, not a monster."

The rain stopped and the sun was setting, the group was outside at the entrance, Judai had his gear with him from all the riders and Shizuka said:"I remember, I remembered now."

"Rembered what?"Kyoko asked.

"I remember my girlfriends phone number."Shizuka said.

"Why didn't you asked me if you were trying to remember."Judai said and they look at her with a narrowed look and she sticks her tongue out.

"Nevermind give me the phone."Shizuka said and Takashi gave her his, she then dialed the number slowly which made Judai facepalm.

"Do you really live with her?"Kawamoto asked.

"Yes."Judai said.

Then Rika said:"Hello."

"Rika, oh thank god your alive."Shizuka said happy.

"Well she's happy to know about her friend."Naomi said.

"A lot of thing happened to me too and Judai is even here."Shizuka said and Rika was happy to know he was alright.

Judai then saw a bright light in the distance and his eyes widen in shock along with everyone else, then the phone went dead.

"What happened?"Rei said.

"Oh, no way."Saya said."Rei check the gun sight."

"What, but why?"Rei asked.

"Just do it, your should be using the IC."Saya said and she checks it."how is it do you see the dot?"

"Well, I can't see."Rei said.

"I knew it."Saya said.

"Takagi what's going on?"Takashi said.

Kyoko thinks about and then got the answer."was it a emp bomb?"and that surprises them.

"Something similar, Judai what about your gear."Saya said.

Judai takes out the Faiz phone and checks it."it's still fine."

"Good, we still have something left at least."Saya said.

Saya then explained to them about the warheads and the electrons they make being lethal to devices but Judai's rider gear were fine.

"I'll be right back."Judai said and he goes to check the RV which was at the entrance of the garage, he goes in and sees it was alright."looks like we have something at least."

He then heard shooting and runs back to see the zombies coming closer to the mansion, they were able to close the gates with a few being able to come in but they were taken care off, he goes to the ground that were still on the stairs and he sees Saya's parents there with her mother with guns ready.

"We need to go, the RV can still go."Judai said.

"That's good know, we have something to escape."Saya said.

Then they saw more of those zombies coming but then Judai hears something running towards them, he then goes up the stairs and sees a orphnoch being the Ox Orphnoch, it then bulldozes the zombies away and crashes through the gate sending the guys that were holding it back away, he then stares at the group who were shocked, Judai then takes out the faiz driver and puts on his waist and takes out the phone pressing 5-5-5 and enter.

**STANDING BY!**

Toshimi and Misuzu put they're belts and they said:"henshin."then they inserted the phones.

**COMPLETE!**

Then they transformed and Faiz jumps foward to face the OX."girls take care of the zombies while I deal with him."

"Right."They said.

The group went to keep the undead out while Faiz faced against the Ox, he then avoids some of its punches and then takes out the phone and puts it in blaster mode and presses 1-0-3.

**SINGLE MODE!**

Faiz then shoots a beam throwing it back, he then presses 1-0-6.

**BURST MODE!**

Faiz then shoots it multiple times and it made the ox angry, it then charges at him while the girls were fighting against the zombies slashing at them, Faiz jumps over the Ox and goes behind it, he then takes out the Faiz Shot and puts the memory in it.

**READY!**

Faiz then presses enter on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz then jumps to the air and the Ox sees him coming down and then Faiz punches him causing his symbol to appear on it and he got sent to the ground, then the Ox bursts into flames and turns into ash.

Faiz stands up and they heard clapping, the group along with Saya's parents looked at the gate to see a old man wearing a lab coat, a black shirt and pants, he has grey hair and was balding and he had a staff in his hand.

"Very good, I must say that was impressive."the old man said.

"Who are you?"Souichiro demanded.

The old man then raises his hand up and the zombies stopped shocking them, he then smirks and looks at them, Faiz then looks at his coat and to his chest on the right side of his chest was the symbol of Shocker.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Dr. Pest."Pest said with his arms up.

"Dr. Pest."Saya said.

"Yes I am the brilliant scientist behind this wonderful experiment."Pest said pointing at the zombies.

"Wait your the one that caused the outbreak!"Takashi said shocked along with everyone.

"That's is correct, I am the creator of the virus that made all of this happened."Pest said.

"But why, why you would make this madness?"Rei demanded to know.

"Simple, you see I needed to create something to make the Orphnochs."Pest said.

"Orphnochs?"Kohta said.

"Do you mean the monsters that we have been seeing when some people get infected."Saya said.

"Of course, they are the next stage of Human evolution and I am making them to create an army."Pest said.

"An army."Souichiro said.

"Yes, in order to speed the process up and to find worthy soldiers I needed to make it as fast as I can, so I sent the virus in many different countries, those that are unworthy will become a mindless zombie while the ones that are worthy will become an Orphnoch, so when I saw my experiment was a success I was so happy."Pest said while laughing.

"Experiment, do you think were just a bunch of lab rats?"Takashi said.

"Yes."Pest said shocking them."the human race is my test subject, who cares how many die as long as the results are perfect that is what it all matters."

"You monster."Rei said angry, she then takes out her gun and shoots at him, he sees the bullets coming towards him and he then blocks at them all with his staff shocking her.

"No normal human would be able to do that, especially an old man, so you must be one of those Orphnochs as well."Souichiro said looking at him.

"Very smart."Pest said with a grin.

Faiz then charges at him but then two figures appear in front of Pest shocking him, they were the Horse and Dragon Orphnochs and they slashes at him multiple times and they sent him back, Faiz transforms back and the belt falls to the stairs while he falls next to his brief cases.

"Big bro!"Alice said worried about him.

"Your just a monster."Saya yelled at Pest.

"Really, then what about your friend."Pest said pointing at Judai confusing them.

"What?"Miku said.

"You see the Faiz gear can't be used by normal humans, you need to have Orphnoch dna to use it."Pest said shocking the group about what Judai is.

"But that can't be right."Kawamoto said.

"Yes, Judai isn't like you."Taniuchi said.

"Really, well the only way to use it is to have Orphnoch Dna injected in you but that's not the case."Pest said and he sees Judai getting up."no, I can smell it, your only half human while the other half is Orphnoch."

"But that's not true, right Judai."Shizuka said and she looks at him, he was looking down to the floor."Judai?"

"Why don't you just show them what you really are."Pest said.

Judai then screams to the sky, then they saw him starting to change and then he transformed into the Wolf Orphnoch shocking them.

"There it is, I knew it, it seems your form is more stable, looks like your human half saved you from dying since a Orphnoch when created has a time limit of survival but you don't."Pest said.

Judai looks at his friends who were all in shock, he then looks down and roars, he picked up one of the suitcases and runs around killing the zombies with his claws, he then goes towards Pest and the other orphnochs, then the same woman from before came with a cleaver and looks at him.

"I knew it, you were a freak, just like them."she said and that made Judai angry so he slashes her head off shocking everyone, he passes by them in speed scratching them and the villains stood back, they saw Judai still running while slashing at any zombie that came close to him.

"Big bro, don't go."Alice cried out to him while Rei holds her back from chasing after Judai.

"Looks like he's running away, let's go, let his friends suffer we need to take him down first."Pest said and they go after Judai.

After they left his friends were in shock of Judai's reveal, Alice goes down the stairs and stares at where Judai once left with Zeke going next to her, she then looks down to see his belt and she grabs hit embracing it.

"Big bro."Alice cried with tears coming out of her eyes, Shizuka then goes to her side and hugs her.

"I can't believe it, Judai was a orphnoch all this time."Takashi said.

"Will you all know thing differently of him now?"Souichiro asked and they all look at him.

"What?"Naomi asked.

"I'm asking if you would think differently of him after knowing his other half."Souichiro said.

"No."Saeko said and they got surprised.

"He's still my friend, he helped me a lot from school."Kohta said.

"That idiot, why didn't he tell us."Saya said with tears.

"He was scared, the human part of him was scared of the truth being out, that's what makes us human, if he was a mindless monster he would have attacked all of us but look what he did instead."Souichiro said and he points at road.

They looked to see the road was quite with the zombies all dead.

"He made a path for us."Takashi said.

"Yes that was his final gift for you before he left, he gave you a path to safety while making the ones responsible for this go after him, so what will you do know?"Souichiro asked.

They think about it and Takashi said:"we'll go find Judai."

Then one by one they nodded and stood together, Takashi then looks at Kohta."what belt did he take?"

Kohta goes to check the rest and said:"he took one that was black and gold."

"Black and Gold, one that we didn't even see."Takashi said and he looks at Alice."Alice keep that one safe, we will see Judai again I promisse."she nods while holding the belt.

"Saya it's time for you and your friends go, go find him."Yuriko said looking at Saya and she nodded.

They went to the RV and put the rest of Judai's stuff in it, they then drive off with Saya's parents going to another place for safety, Shizuka was driving and they were on the streets seeing the slaughter of undead left by Judai.

"He did all of this for us."Kyoko said.

"I wished Judai would have told me, maybe I could have helped him."Shizuka said.

"Well it's important that we find our parents but also Judai, so let's go find our friend."Takashi said.

Alice was sitting in the same seat she was with Judai when they were together before, she then looks out the window to see the Auto Vajin driving next to them and she saw a vision of Faiz driving it, that made her hope her big bro was okay.

At night on top of a big building was Judai in his Wolf form, there was a full moon in front of him and he howls at it, he then takes out the Orga driver and puts it around his waist, he then turns back to his human form breathing hard and he takes out the orga phone, he opens it and types 0-0-0 then presses enter.

**STANDING BY!**

He then raises the phone and said:"henshin."he then inserts it on the driver.

**COMPLETE!**

Then gold lines covered him and it then transforms him into Kamen Rider Orga, he then roars into the night, now he will face his new way of life as Orga and destroy the scum of the world.

**Note:Season 1 is over, things didn't go well for Judai since now he's on the run in a path of destruction against Shocker to take them down, Takashi is the leader now since Judai is now gone but they're trying to get him back since he's they're friend, now to answer a few reviews:Orga might have his own bike but wait until that and Cody Alsucky and to those that think I hate Takashi I don't, I like his character, I'm not stealing his spotlight or anything, and this isn't wish fulfillment since excuse me to have a character that is the only one that can kill the Orphnochs Judai is the only one that can fight them, if you don't like it then too bad since this is my story and I will write the way I want.**


	8. Opening

**Opening**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

**(Insert Justi****φ's here.)**

It shows Faiz along with the other riders from Kaixa to Orga along with the bikes.

**In the growing universe Can you feel?**

**Now let's talk about a small star**

Judai is shown in the middle of the city passing by the undead, then it changes to him at school with the others in the time of peace.

**Tell me the truth the future I believed in**

**Is about to crumble away**

Then it shows Takashi and Rei in class, then it changes to them in the rooftop after Takashi killed Hisashi, along with the rest of they're group trying to survive.

**Repeating sorrow**

**Where are we going to go?**

Then it shows Judai on top of a rooftop and he then looks down to see Alice smiling at him and she gave him flowers and he takes them.

**Now in the hearts of everyone**

**Wake up The time to go**

**To go forth strong**

**To protect and to fight again**

**Dilemma doesn't end… even if we keep running**

**(The) end justiφ's the mean**

**Then it changed to **

**Even tomorrow's sky Keep your real**

**May not be eternal**

Then it changes to Judai transforming into Faiz and he then charges to fight multiple Orphnoch while his friends were facing the zombies, then he changes to Kaixa slashing at zombies and Orphnoch and Delta shooting them.

**Over again sending the message**

**The countdown has begun…**

Then it changes to the group together having a time of peace in the RV with Judai looking out the window.

**If we might still have**

**Something that we must do…**

It shows Dr. Pest along with a army of Orpnoch looking in front of them and he had a evil smile

**Now in the hearts of everyone**

**Call and wake up The way you go**

**Search for the truth**

**To believe and doubt again**

**Dilemma has no limit… continue wandering**

**(The) end justiφ's the mean**

**Now everyone was fighting a horde of the undead with Toshimi, Misuzu, Takashi, Rei, Naomi and Saeko transforming into Riotroopers and charging at them with Kohta shooting multiple ones with the other members, while Faiz was fighting Dragon and Horse Orphnochs with his blade and then he sees the Dragon morphing into a shadow that looked familiar.**

**Repeating sorrow**

**Where will we go?**

The Auto Vajin then jumps into battle mode shooting at multiple zombies to keep Alice safe.

**Now in the hearts of everyone**

**Wake up The time to go**

**To go forth strong**

**To protect and to fight again**

**Dilemma doesn't end… even if we keep running**

**(The) end justiφ's the mean**

Then it shows Judai in a white place walking away but then his hand was grabbed by Alice and he looks back to see the others smiling at him, then it changes to him in Faiz charging towards the Horse Orphnoch and performs his rider kick.

**Note:this is the first op I made for the riders and I wanted to try one without putting on the chapters so just one in a special chapter, the others will have one if this is fine since I'm not padding out a story with multiple them but just one in one chapter.**


	9. Chapter 8 Cleaner of the Dead

**Chapter 8 Cleaner of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

After leaving the mansion the group were still driving in the RV, they were all thinking about Judai and what happened to him, the girls that were in love with him were looking outside the windows wodering where he is now while Alice was in his room, she was sitting on the bed holding the belt while Zeke was at her side.

Zeke looks at her with a sad looks and Alice was crying looking at the Faiz driver, she then remembers the time they been together were he was nice to her even if he didn't show it with a smile he still cared for her, she remembers one time in the mansion she got flowers and gave him, Judai took and she smiled.

"Big bro, please come back."Alice said looking at the driver with tears landing on it.

Takashi was looking out the front window and said:"alright it seems it's quite for now, we need to go and find a new spot to stay."

"That idiot, why didn't he tell us, did he really think we would have judged him."Saya said.

"Maybe he didn't know."Kawamoto said.

"No, he did, the look on his eyes tell everything, he was shocked we found his secret."Saya said.

"He was afraid."Saeko said getting they're attention."the thing that makes us human beings is fear, his human side was fighting against that other half of him, Pest said that he was half human since the virus didn't turn him into a complete monster, he was able to keep his humanity and he was trying to keep it even in this new world we live in, I saw when he attacked the other adults he was fighting like a feral animal."

"Yeah that's right."Kohta said.

"He was trying to fight against it so that he wouldn't become a monster."Saeko said.

"But we can still him back right?"Miku asked.

"Maybe, but where are going to find him now, the city is large and theres those things walking around."Saya said.

"But we should still be able to find him."Naomi said.

"Maybe, but it will take a long time."Saya said.

"So what are you suggesting we give up on a friend of ours."Rei said.

"Don't be stupid!"Saya yelled at her surprising them."all I'm saying we just need to be careful, but first we need to find a place to stay since this RV can't protect us forevor."

"Yeah she's right."Takashi then sees mall known as the Taiei Shopping Town."we could get supplies and food there."

"Yeah that be a good choice."Kyoko said.

They then stopped in front of it and went to the entrance, they look around and saw the place looked empty and they saw many stores around.

"Well looks like we should look around for anything."Takashi said.

"Hey who are you."they then saw a agresive looking guy."are you some kind of looters or are you one of those freaks in disguise."

"Wow calm down man."Takashi said.

He then got close but he stopped by a different voice."Shimada."they then saw a blond police woman.

"Miss Asami."Shimada said.

"It's okay let me deal with this."Asami said and he nodded, eh then goes away."Sorry he's a it aggressive when he's sees strangers after what we saw, my name is Asami Nakaoka."she then saluted.

"Well it's nice to meet you, we just arrived seeing if there was a place we could stay for some time."Takashi said.

"Of course."Asami then sees the guns Kohta has."where did you get those types of guns?"

"Oh well I just borrowed them from a friend of ours."Kohta said.

"Really, you must be really skilled to use them."Asami said.

"Oh really."Kohta got a bit nervous.

"Look at that someone is interested in Hirano."Toshimi said to Misuzu.

"Yeah."Misuzu nodded.

Asami then looks at Takashi and asked:"so are you the leader?"

"Oh well yeah, I'm kinda that now."Takashi said.

Asami got confused and saw the looks they all had."well it's okay you don't have to tell me if you don't feel talking about it."

"Okay."Takashi said.

Asami then looks at Alice who was sad and holding the faiz driver, she then goes up to Kohta and asked:"hey why is she hugging that strange belt."

"Oh, well that belongs to a very good friend of ours that she sees as a older brother, he was the guy we could look up to even if he didn't want to, but now he's gone after he saved us."Kohta said.

"Is he?"Asami said.

"No he's still alive we just got seperated from him."Kohta said.

"Hey he said something about freaks in disguise."Saya said.

"Oh yeah, you see we have seen people turning into actual monsters different from the undead, it seems this virus is changing others."Asami said.

"We know what they are?"Takashi said.

"You do?"Asami said curious.

"Yes, they're called Orphnochs, they're a race that appears when the humans with a certain gene get infect and evolve into them."Takashi said.

"Really, how did you know about this?"Asami asked stunned.

"Because we seen the madman responsible for this, his name is Dr. Pest, he sees the human kind as nothing more then lab rats that he made the virus in order to make those mosnters, he came into my home in order to get us but our friend saved our lives."Saya said.

"I see."Asami said.

They were being watched by another guy with short, light hair, glasses, and earings, he was hidding in one of the stores and was shock to hear about the reason for the outbreak.

"Hey have you seen this guy."Takashi said and Shizuka shows Asami a picture of them together with Judai with his normal expression, Takashi then points at him."he's the one that saved us, his name is Judai Suzugamori."

"I haven't see him, but I'll keep an eye out, I lost my partner after she got attacked by one of those monsters, so I can't leave the others alone here."Asami said.

"it's alright, we have faith in him that he will come back."Takashi said and they nodded.

"Well let me show you a place you can all stay."Asami then shows them around.

She showed them a store where they can stay and ithas a few beds that can use and they thanked her, Takahi goes to walk around and he then met the guy that was watching them.

"Hey did I hear you right, you guys know what happened?"He asked.

"So you heard, yes we met with the monster responsible for this."Takashi said.

"I'm Hiro Tamaru and that fucker, he thinks that were just some lab rats to test out on."Hiro said angry.

"Look I know your pissed off but you can't tell anyone else about this since the streets got a lot more dangerous with the zombies and the Orphnoch."Takashi said.

"I know, just that son of a bitch."Hiro said, he then calmed down."hey that little girl she looks like she missed her older brother."

"Yes, Judai was the one she got close to, she always liked to be by his side and we looked up to him."Takashi said.

"So where is he now?"Hiro asked.

"He had to distract Pest and his two goons away from us, he's a great despite not smiling."Takashi smiled.

"Hey he might still be out there."Hiro said.

"Yeah."Takashi said and he then sees the Sun about to set.

At night it was quite on the streets and one guy was running away with a gun is his hands, he had blong hair in a ponytail and a black shirt, he avoided the zombies but then a explosion was heard from behind him, then from the fire came Orga chasing him by walking, the guy screamed while he runs faster, the zombies then grabbed on to Orga and try to bite him but they're teeth couldn't get through, he then throws them off and grabs one by the head and then crushes it turning it into paste.

The guy then goes around a corner but then hits a dead end, he then turns around to see Orga and he screams, he then shoots at him in the face but his bullets bounced off and then he ran out.

"What are you?"the guy said.

Orga then grabs him by his face and lifts him up."you enjoyed of others, I saw you shoot innocent people, scum like you pollute the world with your evil."the guys was scared and then he got stabbed through the chest by Orga's hand, Orga takes his arm off and then throws the body to another side of the city, he then looks at the zombies and sees them coming towards him so he starts to punch they're heads in and they all died.

He then blocks a blue blast, he then looks up to see the Lobster orphnoch land in frotn of him and it then takes out a rapier, he growls and takes out the Orga Stranzer in dagger mode, he then takes out the memory and inserts it on the dagger.

**READY!**

Then it changed to a long sword and he charges at the lobster, they then clashed blades but then Orga breaks her hold and slashes at her multiple times, he then kicks her away and he opens his phone.

"I won't be defeated by you, Dr. Pest said if I killed you I can leave this world."Lobster said.

"I don't care."Orga then presses enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The phone sent a signal to the sword making it grow a huge energy blade shocking her, he then brings the blade down cutting her in the middle and she then turned to ash with the Orga symbol on her.

He then sighs and walks away, he was doing his job of eliminating the scum of the world, he will kill them all one by one and then he will cleanse it making sure they won't hurt anyone anymore.

Back at the mall the group was sleeping but Alice was still up and she was looking outside a window with Zeke next to her."Big bro."she watches the moon and she is still thinking about Judai.

**Note:the group got more screen time compared to Judai since he's not there and appeared at the end, the mall is not different since they are more scared of what happened with the Orphnoch's appearing, now to answer a review: Judai doesn't need to reveal he's from another world, that part isn't needed since why would he do that they believe he got infect a long time but didn't change him.**


	10. Chapter 9 Light of the Dead

**Chapter 9 Light of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

Takashi was with the group at the store they took for shelter, Kohta was at the roof as a lookout for any of the zombies and Orphnochs around the area, Takashi was looking around the mall while the others were resting or doing something else.

Saeko was sitting on a bench looking at the sword she has and she opens it, it was the same sword Judai gave it to her but then she puts it back since she remembers that day.

"You are a monster, you and the rest of your kind."Judai's voice was heard in her mind.

Then tears came out of her eyes, she understood him now, no matter what happened he kept his humanity even when he lost half of it, he took away his emotions so that he could be a human being while she enjoyed pain.

"Saeko."She looks up to see Takashi."are you alright?"

"Well, I'm just looking back at what I did and what Judai said to me."Saeko said.

"What?"Takashi said confused.

"You see, I told him about my past to see if he could understand me but it failed since what happened to him."Saeko said.

"Could you tell me what happened?"Takashi said and Saeko nodded.

Saeko then told him about what happened at the shrine and about both her past and Judai, he was surprised at what she did and what happened to Judai.

"Look I felt the same the way too."Takashi said.

"No!"Saeko yelled stopping him and she had tears."you felt that because of what happened, I'm a monster like Judai said, I let the beast take control over me, Judai didn't in fact he killed it before it could get a hold of him, if I'm going find him and be with him, I need to do the same."Saeko then gets up and starts to leave.

"What are you going to do?"Takashi asked.

"I'm going to destroy that side of me."Saeko said surprising him.

After some time Asami came and said:"alright, everyone were going to have a meeting."then everyone from the mall came around her."okay were going to need to get more food since were running short."

"But what about the rescue."said one there.

"There isn't, don't you remember my partner got killed by the monsters."Asami said.

"Yeah, how are supposed to go out together while those things are there too."Hiro said.

Takashi then gets they're attention."we'll go, we can help out getting some stuff."

"But your just kids."one said.

"No, we have seen more thing just as all of you and a friend of ours gave the weapons we need."Takashi said.

Toshimi and Misuzu go in front and take out the Riotrooper belts, they put them on they're waists and said:"henshin."then they closed them.

**COMPLETE!**

Then they transformed into the Riotroopers shocking the others.

"Wow, those two look like superheroes."Hiro said.

"Yeah, the one that believed in us gave us these suits to be able to fight and protect ourselves."Toshimi said and Misuzu nodded.

Takashi looks at Alice who was next to him holding the faiz driver."Alice can I try Judai's belt."she then holds it away."looks I promisse to give it back but we need to help the others and it will help everyone."

Alice thinks about and said:"okay."she then gives it to Takashi.

Takashi smiled and puts it around his waist, he then takes out the phone and presses 5-5-5 then he pressed enter.

**STANDING BY!**

"Hey wait."Saya said.

Takashi then lifts it up."henshin."then he slots it in.

**ERROR!**

Instead of the lines going up they stopped and then the driver starts to spark, he crosses his arms around him and then it knocks him back while the belt falls.

"Takashi."Rei said and she goes to his side.

"Are you really that stupid, only Judai can use that belt and you really tried it."Saya yelled at him.

"Okay, sorry."Takashi said.

Alice then picked it up and Misuzu said:"well theres still other riotrooper belts so you can use those."

"Well that's better than nothing."Takashi said getting up.

"Hey need any help."Hiro said surprising them."I want to help out too."

"Sure."Takashi said.

Then the group went to the RV and took the riotrooper belts while Kyoko and Shizuka stayed back with Alice and Zeke, Kohta stayed to keep the place safe and he could trust them and Kawamoto and Taniuchi stayed too for extra protection.

Kohta was at the roof looking out on a sniper and he then heard footsteps and sees Asami walking up to him.

"Asami."Kohta said surprised.

"Hi Kohta, I came to see how things were going on up here?"Asami said.

"Oh well, it's been pretty quiet."Kohta said.

"That's good."Asami said with a smile."hey could you tell me more about you and your friends?"

"Oh sure."Kohta said.

With the group they were walking on the street with the two girls in they're rider forms, they slices any of the zombies that got close to them with they're blades, they then arrived at a pharmacy and a small store.

"Let's check inside for anything, find medication and food."Takashi said and they nodded.

Takashi went to the pharmacy with Hiro while the rest went to the store, while Takashi and Hiro were getting the stuff Takashi started talking to him."say what did you do before all this happened?"

"Well how about this I was eating ramen before."Hiro said.

"Oh really."Takashi said.

"Yeah, I liked listening to music while I ate but the chef didn't like that much."Hiro then chuckled along with Takashi.

"You know, your actually pretty cool, if we all get along we survive this."Takashi said.

"I'm with you on that one."Hiro said.

They then got the stuff in a bag and went out, they then saw the others with the food and supplies and Takashi said:"alright let's go."

They then walked back to the mall but then they a clap, they looked back and saw a guy around they're age wearing a white suit and with long slicked back brown hair while smiling at them.

"So nice that you can all find this place so fast, you really found a good spot to get food."he said.

"Who are you?"Takashi said looking at him.

"My name is Hotaru."Hotaru said.

Rei looks at him and saw the right side of his suit and gets shocked."Takashi, look."she points at it and they saw the shocker symbol."that's the same symbol Pest had."

"So are you working with him?"Takashi said and they got worried.

"Of course, in fact we met."Hotaru said confusing them and then he had Orphnoch markings on him shocking the group, then he transformed and become the Horse Orphnoch.

"You were the one that attacked back at my mansion."Saya said.

"Yes, it's impressive you could all still survive for this long."Hotaru said.

"So your one of the monsters that caused this mandness."Hiro said.

"Well I work for him, you see I was at lowest of my life after my parents were taken away from me and losing everything until I became a Orphnoch, Pest gave me the chance for greatness while the rest of you become insects to me."Hotaru said.

Saeko then saw him as Judai if he had become a monster, she then glares at him and takes out a riotrooper belt along with Saya and Takashi, they then put them on and said:"henshin."then they closed them.

**COMPLETE!**

They then became a riotrooper and took out they're weapons.

Hotaru then laughed and said:"you don't stand a chance against me, not even if you all ganged up, no instead you'll face this one."he then snaps his fingers and then the Scorpion Orphnoch jumps next to him with his flail."have fun."he then transforms back and stands in the back to see the show.

Scorpion then charges at them while the fought back, Toshimi and Misuzu were shooting at it while the rest fought at close range, Takashi was trying to slash at him using the blade as a bat but the Scorpion dodged it and hits him away, Saya tries the same but he dodged it again and blocks the shots by spinning the flail, he then hits Saya at the two girls knocking them down and they transformed back while they were on the floor, Saeko charges at him while doing better using her kendo skills while the Scorpion blocked it, he then breaks her barrage and then hits her at Takashi knocking them down with Takashi transforming back but Saeko was still in her trooper form.

Hotaru laughed and said:"that is funny most of you got taken out while only one is still able to fight, without your friend you don't stand a chance."

Saeko stands up and looks at Scorpion who charges at her, she then closes her eyes and then time around her stopped, she then looks to see another her.

"What are you doing, just accept it, you need to unleash your true nature in order to win, we can beat him."her darkness said.

"No."Saeko said stunning her."you have been a thorn at my side, I thought at the time it was a feeling of power but I was wrong, it was weakness, I let myself get controled and I will show Judai I have control."

"Your going to go against yourself for a guy."Darkness said.

"Yes, so vanish."Saeko then slashes at her making her darkness scream and then she was gone, then she a light appears and she covers her eyes, then she saw a rider appearing in front of her and it nodded at her.

Scorpion was getting close but then the bell started to spark stopping it, then they saw it change to be like the faiz phone but it had the Pyron symbol on it, then purple lines came out of it and they changed the suit transforming her into a new form, it was Kamen Rider Pyron but with the silver lines on the body become purple instead, the the weapon transformed into a blade that was like the faiz edge but it was like katana with the blade being purple and they all got surprised seeing it.

"What, but Dr. Pest said that suit was never made."Hotaru said shocked.

"Kamen Rider Pyron."Pyron said with her sword ready.

Scorpion charges at her and Pyron then charges too, then she was now pushing it back as she dodges it's attacks and slashes at it.

"No way, Saeko become a Kamen Rider like Judai."Rei said surprised.

"It seems she did it."Takashi said with a smile.

Pyron then slashes at one last time and then kicks it away, she then takes the memory and put it on the sword's handle.

**READY!**

She then opens the phone and presses enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

It sent a signal to the sword and it glowed, she then charges at it and then slashes at Scorpion making the Pyron symbol appear and then it burst into flames turning it to ash.

She then looks at Hotaru and said:"well that was impressive, but I will have to report this so bye."he then transforms and goes to his rush form leaving them.

They all got together and Takashi said:"alright I think it's time we go now."they all nodded and went back to the mall.

They're friends got surprised knowing that Saeko was now a Kamen Rider too which made them happy since it will help them find Judai faster, Saeko was now looking outside a window at the mall looking out in the streets.

"Judai I hope you can come back, I want to show you I changed."Saeko said.

At night Orga was still going after many of the humans he saw was evil, he was now holding one by the neck who was a fat one with brown hair at the streets.

"You tried to rape a poor young girl for your sick pleasure."Orga said.

"Please have mercy."He said.

"Sorry, all out of mercy."Orga said and he then throws him up and when he came down he slices him in half with his sword.

He then sees a group of zombies walking towards him and he got mad, he then presses enter on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

His blade grew bigger and slashes them all in one swing making a huge explosion around him.

He growls and then walks away, he goes to a corner and then gets punched in the face making him fall to the floor.

He then got angry."who did that?"he then looks up and got shocked.

Standing in front of him was Kamen Rider Decade, he was looking down at him and Orga was shocked to see him.

What will happen next now that Decade has appeared is he friend or foe find out next time.

**Note:Saeko become a Kamen Rider, now Pyron is a real suit that didn't appear you can find a image of it but the difference is the phone and the lines since I wanted it to be closer to the Faiz riders, Decade has appeared but this is after his adventure so this is after Riku's adventure just to make it clear, now to answer a review:I can't say spoilers so you just have to wait and see.**


	11. Chapter 10 Other side of the Dead

**Chapter 10 Other side of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

Last time Orga finished defeating a group of zombies along with a Orphnoch and was then stopped by Decade who punched him in the face sending him to the ground, they were now staring at each other without moving a muscle.

"Decade."Orga said.

"Your the new Faiz."Decade said surprising him."pathetic."

"What?"Orga said.

"You sacrificed your true rider form to go as Orga killing petty criminals and some rapists, while I don't mind you using that form you cannot treat that as your true rider form, and you even left your only friends behind."

Orga got up and said:"they don't need me, I would hurt them because of my other half."

"You mean your Orphnoch half, you fool, they need you, they got lucky to survive against a encounter with the Orphnochs and your here hidding away like a coward."Decade said making him mad.

"Nobody calls me a coward."Orga then takes his sword out and charges at him.

Decade takes out the ridebooker in sword mode and blocks the sword, they then start to trade blows with they're blades clashing making sparks fly out, they then clashed they're blades and Decade kicks him back to the floor.

Orga gets up slowly and sees Decade taking a card."let's test this new power of yours."he then shows it to be Faiz shocking Orga and he puts it on the driver.

**KAMEN RIDE: FAIZ!**

Decade then transforms into Faiz, Orga stares at Faiz and then Decade said:"do you see it, this is your form, the one that you gave up."

"Shut up."Orga then tries to attack but Decade avoids his attacks and starts to hit him multiple times on his chest with the ridebooker, he then punches him back and then hits Orga away with the sword, he then takes out a card puts it on the driver.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE: F-F-F-FAIZ!**

Decade then jumps to the air using Faiz rider kick making the cone appear and then kicks him causing a explosion, Decade lands on the floor while Orga transformed back and lands on his back.

Decade then looks at him and said:"look at you, the original Faiz wanted to protect the dreams of others and you just don't care about that."

"You don't know anything about me."Judai said.

"Maybe not, but what about that little girl."Decade said shocking him."I have a friend that is looking after them for any trouble, I saw her and she is crying the fact her big bro isn't there with her, your friends didn't move on from you in fact they are looking for you, they want you back they don't mind your other half in fact you did more good to them then bad."

"Why, why don't they just leave me alone."Judai said looking down at the floor.

"Because that's what friends do, they look after with each other, you shouldn't have become a martyr for them just to have Pest and his group after you, remember what Takumi said even if he didn't have a dream he would protect the dreams of others."Decade said and Judai thinks about it."be the hero that this world needs and what your friends want, they're in a mall that you might know so think about it."he then leaves him alone.

Judai then remembers what Alice said:"my dream is for us to be happy together and safe."

"Alice."Judai said.

He then remembers the rest and the picture they took together and all the times they were there for him.

Judai then gets up and then runs, he first goes to get his belts case and then will do something he should have done a long time ago, go back to his friends, he transforms into the wolf to make his faster and he runs at highspeed to get his case and then runs towards his group.

Decade watched him from a top of a building and nodded, he then takes out a radio and said:"Ada, are you there?"

"Yes, his friends are at the mall."Ada was on top of a building watching them through binoculars."but they might have some trouble, just hope he can make it on time."

Takashi was with the group at the store and said:"with Saeko having that rider suit we can have a chance to find Judai again."

"Yeah that will be perfect."Kawamoto said.

"Yes, we can all be together again."Naomi said.

Alice was a happy to know that her big brother might come back.

"But still, we need to be careful, the Orphnochs are still around and we can be overwhelmed by them."Saeko said.

"Good point."Rei said.

"But still we should at least make it smart and think of a plan."Saya said.

"Yeah."Takashi said.

Then the entrance of the mall got blown up alerting everyone, they all down to see what happened, then everyone sees something coming in and it was the Spider Orphnoch.

Everyone got scared and a old woman said:"it's one of those monsters."

"We need to stop it."Takashi said and the group that were with him took out they're belts and put them on while Saeko takes out her Pyron Phone.

She then types 8-1-6 and presses enter.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."they all said and they insert the phones in.

**COMPLETE!**

They then tranformed into the Riotroopers and Pyron, then they charge at it while it takes out it's shuriken, then they try to slash at it but he went too fast for them and starts to attack each of them while Pyron was the only one that was blocking most of them with her sword, he then goes to a wall hanging on it then he jumps off it striking Toshimi and Misuzu making them change back and land on the floor, Saya then tries to shoot it but it avoided all of her shots and then slashes at her sending Saya out of her suit too.

Takashi and Pyron were the only ones left and Takashi tries to fight back but he got slashes multiple and then get kicked to the ground.

"Takashi!"Rei yelled out and the spider looks at her, he the throws his shuriken at her making it go fast and she gets shocked.

Pyron tries to go but Spider appears in front of her and tries to slash at her, Rei closed her eyes and then she hears a metal sound, she opened her eyes and sees Takashi in front of her still in his suit holding the Shurikens blade with it being stabbed a bit on his chest.

"Re, are you okay?"Takashi asked.

"Yes, but why did you do that?"Rei said.

"Hey what do you think, I actually care for you so I won't let that thing hurt you."Takashi said making her blush, he then takes it off and throws it to the floor."that's right you wannabe insect I won't let you hurt the woman I love or my friends."then his belt starts to spark and then it turned to a phone with the Neo-Alpa symbol on it, then ride line covered his body and he transforms into Kamen Rider Neo-Alpa.

"Wow Takashi too."Kohta said amazed.

"Alright."Hiro said.

Neo-Alpa then takes out his weapon the Alpa Raizer and charges at the Spider, Pyron then kicks it back and starts to slash at it along with Neo-Alpa as they teamed up against it, Spider tries to block it but he was overpowered by them, it then tries to run around and try to slash at them but Neo-Alpa shoots at him making Spider fall to the ground.

"Now let's get it."Neo-Alpa and Pyron took out they're memories and put them on they're weapons.

**READY!**

They then open the phones and pressed enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

They charged up and Neo-Alpa sends a red wave that traps the Spider in like a net and they charge at it, then they slash at it making they're symbols appear and it turns to ash.

They then stood next to each and looks at they're friends who were happy they were able to do it.

"Very good."they then look at the destroyed entrance to see Pest there with a grin."you also have Neo-Alpa, that makes it even better which means I can take them from you."

"Pest!"Neo-Alpa said.

"Wait, this is the monster that made our city turn out like this."Hiro said and he glares at him.

The others got shocked since right there in front of them was the one that made the zombies and Orphnochs.

"Then your under arrest."Asami said with her gun out pointing at him.

"I don't think so, when Hotaru told me that Pyron was here I needed to have a good look, now I saw that Neo-Alpa was here too so now all I have to do is take them along with the Faiz gear."Pest said making Alice hold the belt with all of her strenght.

"I don't think so, even you can't face us alone."Neo-Alpa said and he and Pyron got into a stance.

He grins and then Hotaru came making them worried."Should I take care of them?"

"No, let our friend deal with them."Pest said and then came the Dragon Orphnoch who then transforms into his human form, he has messy long black, he had green eyes and was wearing a jacket that was like Tsukasa's jacket from shocker only his had red instead of the magenta."meet Hotoke, now show them the power that you will kill they're friend."

Hotoke nodded and then takes out something from his pocket, he looks at it and then shows it to them revealing it to be the Another Faiz Watch."henshin."he then presses the button.

**FAIZ!**

He then puts it on his chest got covered in black energy with his eyes glowing yellow and then he becomes Another Faiz, Neo-Alpa and his group got shocked to see that form and he puts his hands together with a chuckle.

"But he looks like."Shizuka said scared.

"Faiz."Saya said.

"That's right Kamen Rider Faiz or actually Another Faiz is the form we were able to recreate to defeat the Kamen Riders and destroy them."Pest said and Another Faiz charges at them.

Neo-Alpa and Pyron try to slash at him but he blocks them with one hand and then raises his fist up and it powers up and he punches them away, they got up and try it again but this times he let them hit him and they didn't do nothing.

"What?!"Neo-Alpa said in shock.

"That's impossible."Pyron said and he then punches them away.

They then land on the floor and he starts to grow the red aura and he jumps into the air and performs his own Crimson Smash hitting them causing an explosion and they transformed back while landing next to they're friends.

"He's too strong."Takashi said hurt and he looks at Another Faiz.

A guy that looks like a bald punk said:"they are going to pay."he picks up a pipe and charges at Another Faiz.

"No wait."Hiro said but it was too late.

Another Faiz grabbed his face holding him up and he tries to get himself free but then he got turned into energy making him scream, then Another Faiz absorbs him making himself glow.

"What?!"Saya said.

Pest laughed and said:"that's the power of Another Faiz he can absorb others to make himself stronger along with a few other things, now finish them off while taking the Faiz Driver."

Another Faiz approaches them and they got together, Alice was holding the belt while shaking and sees Another Faiz coming closer, she then starts to cry and he raises his arm.

"BIG BRO!"Alice cried out to him.

Then when Another Faiz was about to get them something kicks him back making Pest and Hotaru surprised, then he steps back and sees the Wolf Orphnoch stand in front of him on all fours holding a case.

"Judai!"Takashi said and they were all surprised to see him.

"What?!"Pest said shocked.

He then stands up and then transforms back to his human form, he drops the case and glares at the Another Faiz.

"Big bro."Alice said happy to see him.

"I won't let you get them."Judai said and Pest grunted seeing him.

Now the battle between Another Faiz and Judai will start who will win find out next time.

**Note:Judai is back to the group again, surprised to see Another Faiz right, well the another riders won't appear just in Zi-O in fact they will appear in all of the riders worlds to face they're counterparts Hotoke is one of the members of the Shocker high generals of the Another riders, also to you Takashi fans he is now Neo-Alpa becoming the second one to use one of those suits, now to answer the reviews:"will they go to that island I'm not sure since that was a non cannon thing but maybe.**


	12. Chapter 11 Awakening of the Dead

**Chapter 11 Awakening of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

Judai was starring down at his Another Rider, the monster that was going to kill his friends while they were behind him.

"Judai, you came back."Takashi said and they were all happy to see him again.

"So looks like you came out of hidding."Pest said.

"Big bro."Alice said.

"Alice give me my driver."Judai said and she nodded.

She then gives it him and he puts ont his waist, he takes out the phone then presses 5-5-5 on and pressed enter.

**STANDING BY!**

He closes the phone and said:"henshin."he then attaches it to the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Judai then transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz preparing to fight.

"So your still going to play the hero, it won't change who you are."Pest said.

"I don't care."Faiz said surprising him."you can say all you want about me but I'm a human on the inside, I don't have a dream, but, you know, I can protect dreams."he then charges at Another Faiz.

His friends got surprised at his words but they smiled.

Another Faiz charges at him and they threw a punch making them clash, they start to punch at each other with Faiz dodging and Another Faiz taking the punches like they were nothing, then the Auto Vajin came in robot mode and pushes Another Faiz back, Another Faiz grunts and cracks his neck, Faiz then takes out the faiz edge from the Auto Vajin and charges at his counterpart, Faiz was slashing at him while Another Faiz was blocking with his arms, Another Faiz then punches Faiz away pushing back and then charges a punch sends Faiz outside with it, Another Faiz goes after him and Faiz stands up to see him, Faiz was now dodging his attacks and then he takes put the memory from the phone and puts it on the edge.

**READY!**

Then he takes out the memory of the stop stopwatch and puts it on the phone.

**COMPLETE!**

Then Faiz became Faiz Axel and Another Faiz stares at him, Faiz then presses the button on the stopwatch and Another Faiz's eyes glowed red.

**START UP!**

Then both vanished from they're eyes, they were moving around in highspeed attacking each other, they were now running up the walls and attacking each other, Another Faiz then grabs Faiz's head and drags him through the wall and then throws him up, Faiz then recoveres and then charges at Another Faiz and presses the enter on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz's sword glowed and they met in the middle and attacked each other, then a explosion happened and Faiz crashed on to the ground while Another Faiz lands on it.

**TIME UP!**

Then time goes back to normal and everyone saw Faiz on the floor with Another Faiz still standing.

"Ha ha ha ha, nice try, but Another Faiz can rival that speed too, while he wasted it you can't transform into that form now."Pest said.

**DEFORMATION!**

Faiz turns back to normal.

"No, Big bro."Alice said.

"We need to have faith in him."Saeko said.

"Yeah, he's the only one that can beat that monster."Takashi said.

Faiz stands up and prepares to fight him again.

"Hey."Faiz looks up along with the rest and saw Decade on the roof.

"It can't be!"Pest said shocked.

"Wait, who's that guy?"Takashi said.

"I'm just a passing-through Kamen Rider. Remember that!"Decade then throws something at Faiz and he catches it, then to his surprise it was the SB-555T Faiz Blaster."use that."

Faiz nodded, he then puts the faiz memory back into the phone and puts the phone on the blaster.

**AWAKENING!**

Then Faiz presses 5-5-5 and enter.

**STANDING BY!**

Then blaster started to glow with a red light spinning from it, everyone got stunned seeing it, then Faiz eyes started to glow and his suit changed with it glowing red, then the transformation was complete he was now Faiz Blaster form, Another Faiz tilts his head and his friends smiled while Decade nodded his head.

Faiz then types 1-0-3 Enter on the blaster.

**BLASTER MODE!**

Then blaster changed into the Photon Buster, he then holds it and gets ready, Another Faiz growls and charges at him, then Faiz presses another code 5-2-4-6 Enter.

**FAIZ BLASTER, TAKE OFF!**

Faiz then flies into the air avoiding Another Faiz surprising everyone, then he starts to shoot Another Faiz making him get pushed back from each shot, then he puts another code 1-4-3 Enter.

**BLADE MODE!**

Then he charges it to the Photon Breaker and flies towards Another Faiz, he then starts to slash at him while Another Faiz tries to hit him but was too fast, Another Faiz got angry and then jumps after him and drags him to the floor, Another Faiz then starts to punch at him and Faiz puts another code 5-2-1-4 Enter.

**FAIZ BLASTER, DISCHARGE!**

The floater turned into the bloody cannons shooting Another Faiz off him, Faiz gets and sees Another Faiz getting up too, Faiz then puts another code 5-5-3-2 Enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Faiz then flies up and Another Faiz sees him performing his rider kick, Another Faiz then glows and does the same going towards him, then they clash with they're kicks with Faiz sending a red energy around cutting anything around it like trees and the buildings that were close to them, Faiz then gives a shout and overpowers Another Faiz hitting him and caused a giant explosion, Hotoke then transforms back and crashes next to Pest and Hotaru with the Another Faiz watch next to him, Faiz then lands on the floor and looks at them.

"This shouldn't be possible, Hotoke never lost."Pest said.

"You could never understand the potential of the riders."Decade said getting they're attention."we have no limits and we have the strenght to defeat you."

Hotoke then gets up and looks at Faiz."I will come back."

"Let's go."Pest said and Hotaru nodded then they vanished.

Faiz then looks at Decade:"what are you going to do?"

"I'll stick around for a bit, until then see ya."Decade then walks away.

Faiz then cancels his transformation and looks at his friends, they smiled at him and then Alice runs up to Judai and hugs him.

"I missed you."Alice then cries while holding him.

Judai then puts his arms around her and then something fall on to her face making her confused, everyone that was seeing were shocked and then Alice looks up, she then sees Judai smiling and laughing while crying making her smile too.

"He's smiling."Saya said with a smile.

Judai then hugs her closer and kissing her cheek making her laugh, then his friends go around him and gave a group hug.

"I'm sorry for leaving you guys."Judai said.

"It's okay."Shizuka hugs him.

"You were just scared after you lost half of your human side, your still our friend."Takashi said.

"Yeah man."Kohta said.

"Were just glad your back."Kyoko said along with the girls that like him.

Judai then looks at Saeko who looks down, he then said:"I saw that you became a Kamen Rider."

"Yes, I know that to you I'm not worthy of it, but I changed, I'm no longer the same girl that enjoyed the pain of others, I just hope we can be friends again."Saeko said and then Judai holds her face with both hands, he looks into her eyes for moment and then he kissed her.

They got surprised along with Saeko who was blushing, she then kisses him back and then they seperated.

"That's not fair."Toshimi said.

"What?"Judai said confused.

"Well we wanted to be with you."Misuzu said shocking him.

"Well maybe there is a way."Saeko said getting they're attention."how about we share?"

"What?!"Judai said shocked along with Kohta, Saya, Rei and Takashi.

"Yes."Shizuka then hugs Judai from behind."I've waited for so long."

"Miss Shizuka."Kyoko said shocked.

"Don't tell me those rumors were true."Judai said.

"Have some control."Saya said.

"Really, I know you like him too."Saeko said making her blush.

"Just great."Judai said with a sigh and Kawamoto, Taniuchi and Miku were hugging him.

"You girls are too easy to win, honetly you fall for the same guy with Shizuka going after a student."Kyoko said.

"I heard you crying over the fact you couldn't tell Judai how you feel."Miku said making her stunned.

"Excuse me." they all looked to see Asami."I'm glad you got your friend back but we have a problem."she then shows them the entrance that was destroyed."the mall doors are gone now, so we need to find something else."

"Why are you even talking to that thing?"They look at Shimada and he points at Judai."he's one of them."

"Don't even compare Judai to the other Orphnoch if he was really like them he would have attacked us but he didn't"Takashi said.

"You know, he's right."Hiro said."he save our lives, so he's a good guy to me."

The rest agreed making Shimada give up, Judai gets up and looks around, then he saw a big bag at the RV, he runs up to it and opens it to reveal a lot of Riotrooper belts along with plans that were once from Smart Brain, he thinks about it and looks at the logo.

"I got a plan."Judai said getting they're attention."It's time we take back our city."

"What?"Said a guy in the mall.

"I know your all afraid but we now have to fight back, I'm tired of my friends and loved ones being afraid of losing they're lives, we have to push back not only the zombies but also Pest and his group and show them that this is our city, if the goverment won't help us then let us do it ourselves, I already lost my family before so I wont let it happen again, our ancestors have given us this country to be our home and I will not stand and allow it be taken away by these monsters, so let us take back our country."Judai said with determination.

They were all amazed and then they all start to clap, Judai now started a new group but one he will make sure with people he can trust and they will take back the homes that were taken away from them.

**Note:Judai defeated Another Faiz for now but he will come back since his ridewatch wasn't destroyed, instead of running away Judai wants to take the city back from the zombies while killing them off so with he new gear which were given by Decade he will do it.**


	13. Chapter 12 Terror Time

**Chapter 12 Terror Time**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

Days have passed since Judai returned back to the group, he was preparing something that will help them exterminate the zombies and take they're homes back, his main problem was Pest and his two soldiers since they're the real problem they have to take care off.

Judai was with his group which had Saeko, Takashi, Saya, Rei, Toshimi and Misuzu while the rest were back in the mall, they were walking around the city while avoiding many of the undead.

"So what's the plan?"Takashi asked.

"We need to get more items for the mall so we need to stock as much as we can."Judai then takes out a walkie talkie."Hiro do your hear me?"

"Loud and clear."Hiro said.

"Good, howis everything on your side?"Judai asked.

"It's going well just a certain someone still kinda being racist against you."Hiro said.

"I'll deal with that problem later, in form me if any of Pest's men even come close."Judai said.

"Hey don't worry, as long as we have those extra belts we can at least deal with those zombies so I'll warn you when any of them comes."Hiro said.

"Good."Judai said.

"Your becoming a real leader."Saeko said.

"That's we picked him."Saya said.

"So where should we check?"Takashi said.

"We're almost as the shopping district so it's better we go there."Judai points foward and sees the streets are empty for now."there was a battle with a gang nearby so that attracted the zombies, so it's gives us a chance."

They nodded and went towards the area, he split the groups with Saya with him and Seako while Takashi went with Rei, Toshimi and Misuzu, they went to different stores and they had a cart they found to put them all in.

Judai goes behind a counter and sees a few canned foods there, he takes them and then a arm goes around him and a knife was pointing at his neck, he looks back with a bored look to see a bald punk."not so fast, this food is for me, maybe after I kill you those bitches will be all mine."he then chuckles but then Judai grabbed his arm and twists it making him grunt in pain.

Judai then breaks it and he goes to his knees."I don't think so."he then drags him to a freezer and kicks him inside, he then locks the door.

"Hey you can't do this to me."he said.

"Why not, you should be grateful since I'm going to establish order back in this city so your going to jail."Judai said.

"Hey Judai."Saya calls out to him."what happened?"

"Another thug."Judai goes out with the cans.

"Again."Saya said."that's the third one this week, how many guys do we have to lock up."

One of the new changes of Judai's new city is to lock up all the criminals they find and put them away in a dark place.

"Still it's not like they can harm you."Saeko said.

"Yup."Judai said.

He then sees Takashi coming with his group and he said:"okay we got more supplies."

They then heard groans and sees many zombies coming towards them.

"Looks like we will have to fight."Judai said and they got ready.

But then a bus came through a building and rams at them, they got surprised and they saw a girl they're age driving, she has blonde hair, that is short and styled in a spike-like hairstyle, with a large bang that's been dyed pink, blue eyes, she was wearing a pink top, with short sleeves that go off-shoulder on her left while underneath shows a bluntly yellow top, across the top shows what appears to a black sash with a particular abstract design, on her waist she wears a black waist belt that separates her top from her skirt.

"Shit, sorry but that was so awesome."she said and they saw she has was a weird one.

"Hey who are you?"Rei asked.

"The names Rosalind Starling."she then gives them a piece sign over her eye."I came to see where that super cool rider is."

"What, do you mean me?"Judai got confused.

"Wow, your him, you look so cool, and cute, shit did I say that, I love it."Rosalind said while driving around them crushing more zombies.

"She's energetic."Saeko said still surprised.

"Energetic, she's completly insane."Saya said.

"So you wanted to see me."Judai said.

"That's right, I saw your super cool suit from my sister's boyfriend."Rosalind said."but seeing you in person it's so awesome."she then goes towards them.

"Hey wait."Takashi said.

"Shit, this buss is fucked up, I can't stop it."she then laughs.

Judai then runs foward and jumps towards the bus with a kick and breaks through the window, he then presses the both breaks making the Bus, he then jumps out and puts his hands foward while he changes into his Wolf form and tries to stop the bus, then it stops in front of the group.

"Judai are you okay?"Toshimi and Misuzu asked.

Rosalind looks at him."shit that's so cool."she then jumps to his arms."what's like being a undead wolf, can you smell things, can you ravage people, can you do it to me?"that made some of the girls blush and he transforms back.

He then puts her down and said:"no, since we just met."

"I know, come on I had run from my dad to even come here."Rosalind said.

"Who is your sister's boyfriend?"Saeko asked.

"Oh his hero name is Decade."Rosalind said surprising them and she grabs Judai's arm."and I'm not going pass up this chance."

"Okay, whatever."Judai said and he looks at the bus."okay Saya can you and Takashi check the bus since we could use it to get back faster."

"Sure why not."Saya said and she goes to check it with Takashi.

Judai then looks to see more zombies coming towards them."I'll deal with them."

"Do you need help?"Saeko asked.

"No you stay here, they're easy."Judai then puts the Psyga belt on his waist and takes out the phone and presses 3-1-5.

**STANDING BY!**

He closes the phone and said:"henshin."he then attaches it to the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

He then transforms into Kamen Rider Psyga with the Jet pack on his back, he then flies up and Rosalind said:"wow, that's so cool."

He then shoots at them taking they're heads off with each shot, he then lands behind the last ones and they walked towards him, he then takes out the tonfas and presses enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

The blades glowed and he then slices at them making the last group explode, he then cracks his neck and walks towards the group, then he get's blasted from behind and they got shocked while he transforms back.

"Judai!"They then saw something that surprises them.

Judai lands on the floor and looks back to see The Frankenstein Monster from Power Rangers there and he was hoding a scythe known as the Adayusu.

"A Frankenstein Monster!"Saya said.

"Wow, I wonder if he woke with he's alive."Rosalind said.

"We need to stop it."Takashi and the others took out they're belts and phones.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."they then insert them.

**COMPLETE!**

They then charge at Frankenstein Monster who blocks they're swords with the scythe and he then shoots mist from his mouth making them step back, they got distracted and he slashed them away with the Scythe making them revert back to normal again.

"He's too strong."Saeko said.

He then roars but then they saw Auto Vajin in it's robot mode hitting him back and the scythe gets dropped to the ground making the blade stab it, he then charges at Auto Vaijin and they start to punch and kick each other while Auto Vajin shoots at him, Frankenstein Monster took the shots and takes out a ball and chain and hits Auto vajin with it, then he was about to hit it until he heard a sound.

**COMPLETE!**

He then looks back to see Faiz next to the scythe, he then takes the weapon and rests it upon his shoulders, he roars and charges at Faiz but he dodges the weapon and slashes him with the scythe, then he sees many stones come out from the ground.

"What are those?"Rei said.

He then opens his hand up and they went to it, Frankenstein Monster looks at them and Faiz was now holding six stones in his hand of different colors."let's try them out."he then throws them up."come Dragon Zombie, Armored Zombie, Clown Zombie."then the three stones shot beams at the ground and it starts to rise up making the three monsters come out glaring at the Frankenstein Monster.

"What, he can control zombies now."Misuzu said.

"No these ones are different."Saeko said.

"Pumpking the King of Ghosts."a giant pumpkin comes out."Great Mammoth of Goldfine."then a skeleton mammoth appears."and finaly Revendread Slayer."then Slayer comes out from the sky and lands next to Faiz while they stare at the Frakenstein monster.

He growls and Faiz said:"Get 'em, Boys."

Dragon shoots his Deadly Zombie Breath making him lose a arm, then Armored Zombie slashes at him many times while Clown Zombie hits him with many knives, Pumpking then hits him with his vines, Mammoth then rams him letting Slayer slash at him with his bone blades, Faiz then lifts the scythe up and it then glows red."Trump card."he then hits the ground making many skeletons grab the monster, he then takes his sword from the Auto Vajin and puts the memory.

**READY!**

He then hits enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He then charges at him, he then stabs him with the scythe in the chest and slashes him with the blade making his symbol appear and the monster explodes.

He then grunts while his summons go to his side.

"Fuck me that was so cool."Rosalind goes up to him and she looks at the summons."where did these guys come from, I never seen zombies like them and I have seen a ton of them."she then laughs a lot.

"She is nuts."Saya said.

"Still it's good that you were able to get them."Takashi said.

"But how is Judai able to control them?"Toshimi asked.

"It must be because I'm part dead."Judai said."so they went to me."

"Yes."they then saw Decade.

"Hey Riku, how is my sister doing?"Rosalind asked while he grunts.

"Good Rosalind."Decade said."also theres something you should know about these summons."that made Judai tilt his head.

At the Mall there was a biker gang at the entrance with everyone inside looking at them.

"Alright you losers, give up and give us all your women."the leader said while Shizuka was scared.

"Don't worry big bro will be back."Alice said.

"So what do we have here?"they looked back to see Judai.

"Big bro!"Alice said with a smile.

"Well it's good that he's here."Hiro said.

"What are you some fucker trying to play hero."leader said and they point they're guns at him."this is where you die."

"Really."Judai said and then Mammoth jumps behind him scaring them.

"What, what is this thing?!"Leader said.

"My new pet, and it has something about it that can make me even stronger."Judai said.

Then Mammoth glowed and then merges with Judai, then they saw him wearing bone armor that resembles Corpsey from Castlevania but all gold with his scythe with him, his helmet was like Mammoth's head but his mouth was closed covering him up, he then looks at them while his eyes glowed.

They got scared and ran away leaving the leader."hey where are you going?"he then looks back to see Judai in front of him."I give up!"he then falls down.

"Good."Judai then transforms back.

The group was back inside and Kohta said:"dude how did you get that armor?"

"I was able to find these stones."Judai then shows them in his hand."they are able to summon them so I have full control they are my new partners."

"Well that could help."Kyoko said.

"Yeah, that one made those guys ran away like cowards."Hiro said.

"Yes but that's not the only thing we found."Takashi said nervous.

"Here I come."they then looked outside to see a bus and it stops, then Rosalind came out."hey I found how to work the brakes."

"Who's she?"Miku asked.

"She's Rosalind."Judai sighs."she will be joining us."

"Yeah so let's have some fun."she then hugs Judai from behind making the girls that like him glare at her.

Judai now has a new member of his side but she will be one that will cause him some trouble, but he has a new weapon and new partners to help him fight off the zombies, he will just have to be prepared.

**Note:Heres the Halloween special for Faiz where he fights against Frakenstein monster from power rangers and he gets his Teigu along with his summons being a lot of zombies, Rosalind from Lollipop Chainsaw is here and she is in the harem.**


	14. Chapter 13 A new era of the dead

**Chapter 13 A new era of the dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

In the city it was quite with many zombies walking around the city, they were the plague that covered it, many people were scared of them, but there was one shinning hope for the city.

Then many beams rained down on them destroying the zombies, then came many riotroopers foward in bikes, then a bus came behind them and the driver was Rosalind and she was excited, she then stops the bus killing a couple of zombies, the group then come out which has Takashi, Saeko, Rei, Saya and they're leader Judai.

"Alright, let's go to these houses, they were infested by these monsters so gather as many materials and food."Judai said.

"Yes sir."the Riotroopers said and they went to the houses, they start to shoot many of the zombies and slicing them into pieces.

"Your a natural leader."Saeko said.

"Well someone needs to take the role."Judai said.

"Hey Judai, can I go crush some zombie's skulls now."Rosalind asked.

"No! Later."Judai said.

"Oh I know, we should visit my family one day, I want to brag to my sister Cordelia about you."Rosalind said while tapping on the wheel.

Judai sighs since she has been the one to give him the most headaches, she has been one of the girls trying to win his attention since the day she came to this world, he wonders who her sisters are since Decade has one of them.

He then sees many zombies coming towards them so he summons his trio of zombies being Clown, Armored and Dragon Zombies, they then attacked the weak zombies, he then takes out his teigu Adayusu, Decade told him about the teigus and he even has one himself, he then slices many of them with it then he sees feathers hitting the zombies along with two daggers, they got surprised and then came the Crane and Snake Orphnochs and the snake picked up the weapons.

"Those guys again."Takashi said.

"Shido!"Rei glared at him.

"Who?"Snake was confused.

"Wait a minute."Judai said."Your not the same ones."

They then changed back to reveal a brother and sister, they both had black hair but the brother was short and the sister was long, they both had green eyes and they wore white shirt and black clothing.

"My name is Ryu Hongo."Ryu said.

"And I'm Rin."she said.

"We came to get your help."Ryu said surprising them.

"What?"Takashi said.

"We want a place where we can be at home while making sure we won't die, we heard of the man Pest but we heard rumors that he sends others of our kind to try and kill you but they all fail."Ryu said.

"We don't want to die, so we came for you instead, we know your like us, half humans and those things."Rin said shocking them.

"Wait, you guys are like Judai."Saya said.

"Yes, so please gives us a chance to be with your group."Rin pleaded."We won't harm or anything, all we want is a place we can call home."

Judai looks at his group and Rei said:"are you going to trust them?"

"I'm the last one that should judge who they are and just because they have those forms doesn't mean they're the same, trust me, I have a instinct to tell the monsters from the others."Judai said.

"Well yeah."Takashi said.

"They wouldn't have come to us if they wanted to fight since we can finish them off."Saeko said.

"But we gotta know what made them become a half humans instead of being like the others."Saya said.

"Okay."Judai looks at them."very well."

They smiled and said."thank you."

"In the bus."he points at it and they ran inside.

"Welcome."Rosalind said.

The Riotroopers came and start to load the bus with the stuff they found, they then stopped and they went back inside while they drive away back to the mall.

They arrived and there was a wall there surrounding the area, they then opened the gate to reveal the mall has the logo of Smart Brain on the building and they went in.

"Wow."Rin said.

"Yeah, Judai decided to use the logo we found on his stuff to make this place."Saya said.

"Welcome to Smart Brain."Judai said and they went out.

They made a wall around the area to keep out the zombies and bandits that were out there, the more places they were able to recover he more the wall will expand, the idea of Judai was to make this wall as a way to keep everyone safe while they are able to get the city back to them.

Kohta came out of the window and said."hey guys, how did it go?"

"It went well, we found some new members."Judai said."wheres Shizuka?"

"At the medical bay."Kohta said.

They went inside and saw many of the shops were changed to be more of rooms, many people came to them one by one and they all see them as they're leader, there was a few that tried to act like Judai wasn't the right guy.

**Flashback**

Judai was sitting at a office behind a desk and he was talking to a couple of adults and a man that was bald said:"okay you little runt, were not going to take your shit, were the adults here, you don't have any-"he then gets kicked away by Judai.

"Cute."Judai said.

"Why you."the other two went to attack but Judai punches them away.

"I'm in charge here, there is no adults or kids here, I don't care what you think you either follow my orders or you'll be in the jail cells we made."Judai looks down at them.

"You wouldn't."the bald guy said.

"I would, Riotroopers!"Judai called out and three came in."take them away."they then dragged the guys away while they scream.

**Flashback ends.**

Judai sighs, he always has to deal with those idiots, he's not afraid to fight back he's the one that has the skills and knowledge to save them all against the Orphnochs.

"Big bro."he then sees Alice and she then hugs him.

"Good to see your safe too Alice."he smiles at her.

"What did you get?"Alice asked.

"Nothing this time but I need to check on Shizuka."Judai said and she nodded.

Later they went to a pharmacy that was turned into a medical and Shizuka did a blood test on the twins to see what they had, she then got the results."strange all it said they're O negative."

"Wait that's my blood type."Judai said.

"Than that must be it, your blood type might be what made the virus not make them evolve like that."Saya said.

"If that's it than it would explain a lot."Judai said.

"Hey dude."they saw Hiro come in."theres some people that are getting angry."

"What do they want now?"Judai said.

"That's it."a fat guy said."I need food, isn't there any snacks around here."he then sees a small kid with brown hair with chips and he takes them making the kid cry.

Before he could eat them he was kicked from behind and Judai grabbed the chips, he then gives it to the kid."here you got little guy."that made him happy, then Judai glares at the fat one."look here, I don't care if your fat or eat a lot, we all need to save on the food."

"Well how about you kick some of them out, aren't you the leader."he said.

"Yes but I don't kick people out unless they deserve it, maybe I should throw you to the cells."Judai said.

"What?!"the fat guy was scared.

"That's right, don't ever do that again, or else."Judai said and he then runs away.

"Ther ehe goes again."Saeko said.

"Yeah but he needs to show them some respect, many people are kind of racist because of his other half."Saya said.

"Yes but I don't mind that part of him."Saeko said.

They heard laughing and saw Rosalind using a wrecking ball to hit many zombies away on the city.

"Hey Rosalind, don't hit the wall!"Saya yelled at her through a window.

"I won't!"she said.

"Boss!"Judai looks at a Riotrooper."we got another one of those freaks."

Judai then takes out his belt and puts it on his waist, he takes out the faiz phone and then presses 5-5-5 on before he pressed enter.

**STANDING BY!**

He closes the phone and said:"henshin." then he attaches it to the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Judai then transformed into Kamen Rider Faiz the siblings were amazed and he goes out, to see a crow Orphnoch flying around and he then puts a code on his phone.

**BURST MODE!**

He then shoots at it and it dodges all of his shots.

"Ha, you missed me."he taunted.

Then the Crane and Snake came out and attacked him sending the crow to the ground."what but your one of us."

"No, we're with Judai."Crane said.

"Yeah, he's like us."Snake said.

"Stand up."Faiz then take sout the faiz shot and inserts the memory on it.

**READY!**

Then he puts the of the stopwatch on the phone.

**COMPLETE!**

He then changes to Axel mode and the crow got scared, so he tries to run away, Faiz then hits the button.

**START UP!**

He then runs at it while it wad flying in slow motion and he jumps to it's back presseing enter on the phone.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He then punches it away and he lands on the floor.

**TIME UP!**

The crow then has the Faiz Symbol on it before it bursts into flames, Faiz cracks his neck before he changed back.

**DEFORMATION!**

He then looks back at the people and said:"it's all fixed now, and as you saw these two."he points at the sibllings."have risked they're lives to protect you, they are not like the others that work with Pest, there are still good Orphnochs out there so we must not judge them."

That made them talk to each other and a guy said."how can we even trust these monsters?!"

"Monsters are not by your race but more the things you are in the inisde, Humans can be monsters too."Judai said and he has a flashback at his parents death."now you must not be the same as them, learn to accept, we made this place as a paradise to those that can't fight back, to put order that was lost when the city got infected, so we must not sink to they're level."Faiz said.

They all look at each other and clapped one by one, the siblings were happy and Faiz nodded, his friends smiled at him since he has changed from they're first meeting.

Watching him from on top of a budiling was a girl wearing black clothes and with black hair looking a thim."he's interesting."she then looks at her hand."I really am happy to accept this offer now that I'm one whole being."

**Note:this is the first season 2 chapter of Faiz, it showed him what he has been doing since the last time we saw him with Rosalind and he has made a wall around the mall that will go beyond to the other parts of the city, he has rebuilt Smart Brain in his own image with him being the owner and has two Orphnochs at his side being a snake and crane ones, and the girl is one of the other world girls that was sent to meet the riders.**


	15. Chapter 14 Smart of the Dead

**Chapter 14 Smart of the Dead**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

In the city theres a group of survivors that's walking foward, leading them was none other than Souichiro Takagi and his wife Yuriko, they had the small group of survivors that survived the mansion attack, they went foward trying to avoid the undead then they got stopped by a group of suit wearing guys with Ryu being in front of them, they were wearing shades and black hats.

"Who are you?"Souichiro said.

Ryu then takes out a badge and shows the Smart Brain logo."we are the Smart Brain troops."

"Smart brain?"Yuriko said.

"Yes, a group that was founded when the infection started, we are sent to find as many survivors and bring to our base."Ryu said."So it's best you follow us."

"How dare you order lord Takagi."Yoshioka said but Souichiro puts a hand up.

"I must say, your younger then the ones next to you, but you seem like the leader."Souichiro said.

"Yes, they trust me since I'm the strongest so I can back them up."Ryu said with a smile and they nodded.

"Where is this base of yours?"Souichiro said.

He points behind him."where the mall once was, we took it and the leader changed it to be a new base, so follow us."theyn then walk foward with the group following them.

They then reached the gates and two guys in suits came with a hand scanner, they point it at the ground making a light go around them.

"What's that for?"Yuriko asked.

"Something to tell us if your human."Ryu said.

They then went foward and saw the inside of the base, with many people being offered shelter and some workers changing the place, they then went to a elevator and went up, then arrived at a office and saw the chair turned to face the window.

"Hey boss, we got new people to join."Ryu said.

Souichiro goes up."my name is Souichiro Takagi, I came to this place to see what reasons do you have with the people, I wish to now the plan to see if you are truly worthy."

"Yes, yes I know."the man said and they got surprised but the voice."and I know who you."he then turns around to reveal Judai."Souichiro."

"Judai!"he said.

"Your here."Yuriko said.

"Yes, I am the founder and leader of Smart Brain, Ryu told me that you were roaming around trying to find a new base and I asked him to take you here."Judai said.

"Then is Saya?"Yuriko said.

"Yes, she's is here."Judai said."I know that you don't like being told what to do but the leader of this entire group is me."

"If you know any better you should surrender the rights to lord Takagi, someone like you doesn't deserve to be the leader."Yoshioka said.

"Yes and your the guy that tried to take Kohta's guns."Judai said and he tries to get reach for a weapon.

**COMPLETE!**

Then the troops all changed into Riotroopers with they're blades around him with Ryu's being on his neck, he was scared with them being that close.

Judai sighs."I don't take shit from others, I built this place, gave them the weapons they need to defend themselves, it's my group that is in command here, you are nothing here."

Souichiro stares at Judai and he looks back at him, then he chuckles and said:"you have changed since the last time we have seen each other, I can see you have found what you were looking for."

Judai smirks and said:"yes, thanks to my friends."he then looks at the group they had."I remember some of you, some of you are the ones I beat up that tried to cause a riot."

"Why you little brat."one of those being a man said that."you should be grateful that we don't spill the beans about what you are, so if I was you, I would step down."

"Too late, everyone knows what I am."Judai said shocking him."in fact, Ryu."

"Of course."he transforms back and shows off his Orphnoch marking, then he changes into the snake.

"What?!"the man then falls to the floor scared.

"We have decided to recruit those that are good for a second chance, Orphnoch and Humans together, isn't that a great dream, were we don't have to run away for what we are, if hybrids like us can survive so there must be more and those that are just scared, so I'll help them have a chance at life."Judai said.

"That's a very good one."Yuriko said.

"Thank you."Judai said and he looks at the coward on the ground."just so you know, that those that try anything will be punished as they will be sent to the cells we have made for people like you and criminals."

"Good, now I must ask, what is your plan?"Souichiro asked.

"As you might have noticed theres a wall that goes around the area, the plan is to expand the wall around the area to take over our city again, then we can focus in taking back our country."Judai said.

"You have big dreams."Souichiro said and he looks outside."but those might come true with the tech you have."

"Yes, the zombies are easy enough it's Pest we have to be careful."Judai said."We have many plans for gear to clear them out."

"How many technicians and scientists have you gotten?"Souichiro asked.

"We were able to get two tech guys and Saya has been able to learn a lot from the plans to help."Judai said.

"What is you focus now with the gear?"Souichiro said.

"We have been trying to get as many soldiers as possible, normal Takashi and the others have to stay here while a group goes out."Judai said.

"Good, if you plan to expand to get te city back to us, you are going to need more man, but theres also the fact for resources."Souchiro said.

"We have been given the idea to grow fresh vegetables here along with fruit, meat and others things like that we have to find a way to start like a farm."Judai said.

"Yes, we need as many of the food groups to keep a healthy life."Yuriko said.

Judai nodded and said:"I'm gessing you would like to join the military section."

"Yes, these men need a general while your busy."Souichiro said.

"Very well."Judai snaps his fingers and couple of riotrooper belts were brought in from a door nearby by a man wearing worker clothes."you can use these in case it's too much trouble."

"You dare even think of lord Takagi to wear the suit of a normal soldier."one of the retainers said."he should take yours."

"Mine are only used by Orphnoch dna, the only others that can be used by humans are Delta, along with Takashi's and Saeko's armors, but I'm not going to give out one of mine to just anybody."Judai said.

"Then I should challenge you."Yoshioka said."if I defeat you, lord Takagi will take the role of this group."

"And if I win, you are to follow my orders without any questions."Judai said.

Later they were in front of the of building with everyone watching from a window, Alice was holding Zeke while her friends were next to her.

"Saya!"they looked to see her parents.

"Mommy."Saya then hugs her.

"So you came."Saeko said.

"Yes, Yoshioka has brougt this upon himself, so I'm sorry for his insubordination."Souichiro said.

Yoshioka has a riotrooper belt and he closes it.

**COMPLETE!**

He then changes and Judai was wearing the Delta belt, he then brings the phone up to his mouth."Henshin."

**STANDING BY!**

He then inserts it to mover.

**COMPLETE!**

He then changes into Kamen Rider Delta, Yoshioka charges at him but Delta blocks the blade with his arm and he shoots him point blank, then he brings it up to him."Fire."

**BURST MODE!**

He then fires stronger blasts while Yoshioka tries to shoot but he was overpowered by him, he then falls to the floor and gets up slowly, Delta then puts the memory on the gun.

**READY!**

"Check."Delta said.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He then fires the drill at him making Yoshioka be struck and he does his rider kick making him explode, Yoshioka then falls to the ground and transforms back, he then looks up to see Delta staring down at him, he then takes the belt away and said:"sorry but you loose."

"How, I was trained to be the best warrior."Yoshioka said.

"It doesn't matter, against the Orphnoch's you might as well be an ant."Delta said.

"Hey Judai."he sees Rosalind."Who's going out to get more supplies?"

"Hmmm, Takashi, Saeko."they look at him."were going."he then brings out his blaster to him."3821."

**JETSLIGER, COME CLOSER!**

They heard an engine and came the Jetsliger surprising them all, Saeko and Takashi went down and they took out they're rider belts, they then put the codes on the phones.

**STANDING BY!**

"Henshin."they said and they inserted them.

**COMPLETE!**

They transformed into they're rider forms and they hanged to the sides of the vehicle while he flies with them on it.

"Hey when can I get one these cool vehicles."Neo-Alpa said.

"Get your own."Delta said making Pyron chuckle.

They were on another part of the city and they found a big container where they put like food and other stuff there, they then see zombies going to one side and they were all sent back.

"What?"Delta said.

"Nice try."then someone came out and Delta got shocked since it was Smart Lady."but come on, why do I have to be all alone."she then looks at him and gets surprised to see Delta."eeeeh, Delta!"

"You know him?"Neo-Alpa said.

"She means my suit."Delta said.

She then goes up to him and said:"what's your name?"

"Judai."he said.

She looks at him and smiles."so good to be with a fellow Orphnoch."she then hugs him.

"Hey."Pyron said.

She then looks at the other two and said:"wait didn't those suits still being made."

"They got they're owns."Delta said."So what are you doing here?"

"Well I'm Smart Lady, I came after this thing appeared in front of me and it looked like a rift and I was sent here, I was the mascot of a special company."Smart Lady said.

"What Smart Brain?"Neo-Alpa said.

She got surprised and Delta said."I am the founder of my Smart Brain, I don't know where you came from, maybe your from another world who knows like Decade, but I can tell you my Smart Brain is about helping humans survive this outbreak and make a connection between humanity and Orphnochs."

She nodded and smiles."then I came be your mascot."

"What?"they said.

"Yes, come on."she then sits on his lap while putting a finger on his helmet.

"She's a flirt."Neo-Alpa said.

"Yes, but that won't work on Judai."Pyron said.

"Looks you can join, just no funny business."Delta said and she nodded.

Then they saw many zombies coming towards them, Delta sighs and just makes the missiles of the Jetsliger appear and shoots them all.

"Wow, Overkill much."Neo-Alpa said.

"We don't have time to waste."Delta said.

"Hey."then they saw the girl that was watching them come down and lands in front of them."that was cool."

"Okay and who are you?"Delta said.

"I'm Nibelcloe."she said."I came to meet you Faiz, or is it Delta?"

"Let me guess another world."Delta said and she nodded."Great."

She then smiles and said:"I waited for a long time."she then shoots a beam killing a zombie.

"Wow."Neo-Alpa said.

"Well she's special."Pyron said.

"Let's just go."Delta said.

Later they return back to the base and Delta said:"we have new company."

Smart Lady then goes foward."Hello, I'm Smart Lady the new mascot of Smart Brain."

"Mascot?"some of them start to talk to each other.

"She's just a weird girl."Delta said and he goes in with Nibecole and Smart Lady following him making the girls jealous.

Later at night Judai was resting in his room at the RV, he was lying down then he hears the door open and he saw it being Shizuka, she goes up to him and said:"hows it going Judai?"

"It's fine."Judai said."so what do you want?"

"Well."she puts a finger on her lips."I was thinking helping you relax a bit."she thengoes up to him and kisses him.

He then pushes her off and he said:"let me guess, you want sex?"

"Yes, so please."she said.

She then takes off his jacket while he wasn't fazed but it, she then makes him shirtless and she then rubs against his pants, then he grabs her boobs surprising her and she moans the way he rubs them."so you think you can just take advantage of me."he still has the same frown as ever.

"Yes, yes, keep doing it Judai."she smiles while moaning.

He then puts a hand under her skirt and rubs her walls making her more wet, she moans and then takes off her shirt to reveal her bra, then she takes it off to be topless letting her boobs free, she then puts his head on them and then rubs his crotch."someone wants to come out."

She then takes off his pants and get surprised to see his large member come out."wow, I didn't think you'd be this big."she then licks it the tip of it, she licks the sides and then she puts it inside her mouth, she starts to suck him giving him a bj and she then takes it to lick the top again whle he stands there, then he puts his hands on her head to make her go faster and he came inside of her mouth making her choke a bit, she then takes it off and swallows it."Wow."

"Sorry, but we can't let the others find out."Judai said.

"It's alright."she then takes off her skirt and panties to spread her pussy."come and get me."

He was then banging her, making her moan loud, she was smiling and she then makes out with him, he then goes faster while she puts her limbs around him, then he came inside of her making her scream.

He then got off her and she saw he was still hard."your still hard."she then smiles and puts her boobs and starts to give him a titfuck, she then goes up and down many times and looks a thim with a big smile."do you like my boobs Judai?"

"I'm not like the other boys that fantasy about you know."he said.

"I know, which makes you better."she said and went faster making him climax all over her tits and her face.

Then he was banging her from behind while she was gripping on to he bed."yes, yes, Judai, do it faster, cum with me, I'll give you a baby, it will be the best mother to it."

He then turns her around and makes her on the side while he lifts her leg, then he climaxed inside of her.

She was now on her knees strocking him and he came all over her body.

"Happy now?"he said and she nodded.

**Note:didn't expect to see Smart Lady again, she is now appart of Smart Brain again as a Mascot but she will be good, she's after the tv's ending not the movie, now to answer the review:"Mr. P the riotroopers will not get gundams they were made for the main riders."**


	16. Chapter 15 Christmas Joy

**Chapter 15 Christmas Joy**

**I don't own Kamen Rider 555 or Highschool of the Dead**

At Smart Brain many of the workers there were putting up decorations on the base with Smart Lady going next to a tree that was being decorated.

"Remember everyone today is Christmas eve, so everyone remember to smile and be happy for today."she said.

Takashi and the group was at a window watching the decorations, Judai was back in his office and Alice was with the kids and Zeke.

"To think Judai would plan this."Takashi said.

"He just wants to give some joy to us all, with the world as it is all he wants to do is make everyone happy with Christmas."Saeko said.

"That's really nice of him."Rei said.

"This is so childish!"they saw a guy wearing ragged clothes complaining."Your all wasting your time with this day when you should be focusing on what matters the most."

"Hey!"Takashi said."This day is for the kids."

"Screw them!"the guy said making them sad."I should just burn that little tree."he then takes out booze and a lighter but then two riotroopers grabbed him.

"Is there a problem?"they looked up to see Judai.

"Sir this criminal was going to destroy the tree."the trooper said.

"Really, then throw him into the cells, I don't want this day to be ruined."Judai said and they dragged him away while he screamed.

"Hey Judai."he looks to see his friends going up to him and Kohta said:"the while decorations is going well."

"Yes, of all the pain and suffering that's been happening I want this day to at least bring joy, make the people forget about the pain, the suffering and the greed and instead be happy and nice to each other."Judai said making them smile.

"It seems this day really matters to you."Saeko said.

"Yes."Judai then looks down to see Alice with Zeke, she looks up and waves at him."All I want is this day to be perfect for her too."he then walks to his office."I'll be going now."

They were confused a bit but went to help out on the other parts.

He was now looking outside the window of his office and he then starts to sing.

**When you find for some sad reason**

**You're alone this Christmas season**

**And the joys of home grow dimmer**

**Just like a memory's distant glimmer**

He then remembers the times when he was alone at this day after his parents were taken away from him.

**When your love and you are parted**

**And all Christmas cheer departed**

**It's sad I say, when you're away,**

**From love on Christmas Day**

**Why the sadness (gotta move on)**

He then opens the window and changes into Kamen Rider Faiz, he then jumps to the roof running foward.

**When there should be gladness (keep moving on)**

**All you can do is keep moving on**

**Time is mending (you gotta move on)**

**Pain soon has its ending (keep moving on)**

**Know in your heart it soon will be gone**

He then jumps towards the city jumping through many of the buildings.

**Whether cruising the lonely highway**

**Or jetting miles high through some skyway**

**When you've reached your destination**

He looks down to see many of the zombies roaming while people throw others out of they're houses to be eaten alive.

**Awaiting baggage at the station**

**When you see some happy greeters**

**It can make your bitter sweeter**

**But still for real, it's sad to feel**

**Alone on Christmas Day**

**Why the sadness (gotta move on)**

**When there should be gladness (keep moving on)**

**All you can do is keep moving on**

**Time is mending (you've got to move on)**

**Pain soon has its ending (keep moving on)**

**Know in your heart it soon will be gone**

He then runs foward and jumps over to the streets, he lands on the ground and shoots many of the zombies that were near him.

He looks down and he sees a doll that was covered in blood, he picks it up and then shakes his head, he goes to a yard that has a destroyed house, he then digs up a hole and burries the doll inside.

He then hears a sound and looks back to see a girl with pale skin that was his age."Who are you?"

"I am Squigly, I heard you singing and it was very nice."she said with a smile.

"Your very different from the other undead around here."Faiz said.

"Yes, it was thanks to Leviathan."Squigly said.

"Yes."the snake around her hair."But you seem not be fully alive either."

"That's because I'm half Orphnoch, I came to the city to find some gifts and clear my head, since today is Christmas."Faiz said.

"Well that's nice of you."Leviathan said.

"Yeah, if you want I can help."she said.

"Well thanks."Faiz said and they walk away together.

They went to a toy shop was destroyed and Faiz looks around, he then sees a zombie going towards him but he punches it's head in making the zombie fall down, he then sees a doll with red hair in the box on one of the shelves, he goes to it and takes it.

"I found some wrapping."Squigly said.

"Oh good."Faiz said.

They then went to take the toys and start to wrap them, they made so many presents and Squigly said:"with all these toys, all those kids will be so happy."

"Yeah."Faiz then looks at her."do you have a place to stay?"she shook her head."then why don't you come, and celebrate Chritmas even."

"Really?"she smiled and she hugged him."thank you!"

"Yes, your a real friend to her."Leviathan said.

They continued to get the gifts and they put them on a bag, then they went to another store to get other presents for his friends and Judai noticed something on a shelf and gets it, they went out together and they heard a scream, they saw a Reindeer looking Orphnoch and it then screams at them.

"I am the Grinch of this night, so how about a horrible fright."he then shoots energy blast from his horns making them roll away.

He then takes the bag making Squigly said:"hey the presents!"she then sends the tail at him hitting the Reindeer and he gets sent away.

"Why you."he then goes into the rush form charge at them and Faiz dodges him.

Faiz then sees him running away with the gifts and takes out the faiz watch andn puts the memory on the phone along with the other one on his Faiz shot.

**READY!**

**COMPLETE!**

He then changes into Faiz Axel and presses the button.

**START UP!**

He then runs foward to catch him and Squigly jumps over the buildings to go after them, he then runs around the city while the Orphnoch was carrying the bag over his shoulder, then he punches him away making the Reindeer hit the streets.

He looks at Faiz who changes back.

**DEFORMATION!**

"Why you!"he then charges at him and tries to hit him but then a snow storm appears pushing the Orphnoch back.

"What?!"Faiz got surprised and Squigly went to his side."Did you do that?"she shook her head."Then who... Never mind."he then charges at the Orphnoch with all of his summons appearing, the three zombies attack him, then Pumpking hits him to the sky, Mammoth hits him and Slayer slashes him, then Faiz presses enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

He then punches the Orphnoch making him explode, the summons went back to Faiz and Squigly said:"I never seen anything like them before."

Faiz grabbed the bag and he looks up to see the sun was setting, then he looks back to where the base should be and it was too far away."We will never make in time."

They then heard bells and looked up to see someone that made them gasp.

**Smart Brain**

It was night time, Alice was at the tree with a frown and Shizuka said:"are you okay Alice?"

"I'm worried, Big bro left."she said.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Judai needed to do something."Naomi came with the others.

They then saw Faiz come with a big bag and he said:"Merry Christmas."he then shows the bag making the kids go up to him."one for you."he then gives it to each of them and then gives one to Alice."And heres one for you."she smiled and opens it to see the doll."hey it's the doll I always wanted."

Rosalind went to his side."did you get something for me?"

"Yes."he then takes out a gift and gives it to her, then to the rest of his friends.

"So you went to get gifts for us."Takashi said.

"But we don't have anything for you."Saya said.

"It's alright."he then transforms back."this is the season of giving not receiving, I went out to get you guys a present because I care about you."

That made them smile, then Kohta saw Squigly going up to them."Hey who is she?"

"That's Squigly, she's now a member of the group."Judai said.

"Hi."she said and they waved at her.

"I met her at the other side of the city."Judai said.

"Say how did you get here in time?"Saeko asked.

"Well, from someone that I never stopped believing."Judai said.

Then snow comes down surprising them, Alice looks up and smiles."Santa!"they looked up and they gasped.

"No way."Saya said.

Saya's parents and everyone went out to see the snow, then they looked up to be surprised too.

There in the sky on the moon was Santa on his sleigh."Ho ho ho, merry Christmas."

"Santa!"all the kids waved at him and he waves back.

"I don't believe it, Santa Claus is real."Rei said.

"So you always believed in him."Saeko said.

"After so much pain when I was a kid, the only thing that I had to keep me going was Santa, since I always get a gift in those lonely days at home, I don't know if it was someone else but now I know the truth of who it was."Judai smiles at him."Merry Christmas Santa."he then looks at Squigly."also Merry Christmas Squigly."he gives her a small box surprising her.

She gasped and opens it to reveal a bracelet with a heart,

"I thought you might like it."Judai said and she smiled.

"Well you also need a gift."She then gives him a gift and he opens it to reveal a necklace with a wolf on it.

"Thanks."he smiled.

Then many gifts rained down to them and the kids got one along with the others that were nice like Nibelcole and Smart Lady, then Judai got one and he then opens it, he gasped and he takes out a frame picture of him with his family smiling at Christmas, he smiled with a tear coming out of his eye.

They then hugged him and waved at Santa who flies away laughing to give this world so much joy.

**Note:heres Faiz's Christmas Special and it has Judai singing a song about how he was alone along with other people on this day, Squigly appeared as his helper for the day and Santa came to bring joy to them.**


End file.
